The High School Days
by ForeverIsntEnough
Summary: The High School years of some of our beloved ME characters. The teenage years and all the messed up feeling that comes with it. the heart-breaks, the crushes, the never-ending friendship and the oh-so-spicy fights. As Jane Shepard, who has just joined the Grissom High, see the teenage lives of the people who saved the galaxy from the reaper threat!
1. First Day

**Author's Note:** Firstly, hello everyone! :))

This is my first ever story. After years and years of reading this, I've finally decided to write something.

It's practically based on the modern day Los Angeles, and as the summary suggests there are no reapers and it's absolutely non-canon. I've tried to make the character's as true to themselves as much possible, because, well, that is what made us fall in love with them.

I am absolutely a beginner and I would really appreciate your comment and criticism (good/bad, but mostly good. :D)

I'll try to update on a fairly regular basis but if I can't I'll probably be because I'll be deep drowned in books (I am a student, you see.)

And, everyone is a human, by that I mean **everyone.**

I hope you enjoy, because that is what matters the most to me. Thanks!

**A/N : All the character's are owned by Bio-ware and I don't own anything(**except for the idea!) **It is purely recreational work and there is no profit being earned by this.**

* * *

**1. FIRST DAY.**

The reception was wide with plush, honey-colored seats. Jane sat on one of them, a small smile on her lips, as she bounced once, and then again.

"Janette Shepard?" the receptionist called out, and Jane stood up and walked over the desk.

"Yes, it's me." She informed the petite woman sitting, her square-rimmed spectacles on her nose.

"Oh, good. Here," she said, handing Jane a pile of papers, some of them flying as Jane tried to hold it. "Oops!" the girl said, and taking a stapler out she stapled the papers. "There you go." She said, and Jane moved to the right and started walking. The front doors would lead her into the Ornate Hallway, said the map she was now holding. And then another door straight to the Orion Hall and from there another big wide doors with lead her to the school campus.

"Hmph." She said, and started walking. She reached the long, narrow corridors where on either side on the wall were photos of the school's achievements and celebrations. The staff room as well as the meeting rooms were on this block. She could hear the sound of coffee machines and teachers exited about their first class of this academic year.

She smiled; it was her first day too.

Another door opened to a big grand hall, also the Orion Hall, the left side of which had a grand stage. There were folding chairs being place around. The floor had a beautiful design and the ceiling had a huge chandelier hanging from it.

"Move it!" The janitor said, and Jane realized that she had been standing and gaping at the hall. The janitor huffed again and started blabbering about mindless fools. Jane didn't mind, the janitor must be a man of fowl moods for all she knew. The next big doors were the one that opened to the school campus. And taking a deep breath she opened them.

* * *

They say that eyes are the window to the soul, that eyes can tell everything that a person is too afraid to tell, to speak. Eyes can express, they can tell if that person is cruel or has pure childish innocence in them. Eyes are beautiful, to make men tremble and quiver on the utmost beauty of them.

The students rarely gave a second turn to anymore, let alone a new kid, but there was something about the way this new girl walked, carrying an air of confidence around her. Her long red hair was tied into a high ponytail. Her unbelievable jade eyes so bright, fierce almost.

"Jane." She said, when a fellow girl asked her name as she was fiddling her locker. The damn thing seemed to be stuck. "And you are?" She asked, finally opening her locker.

"Ashley Williams." The girl said, her brown hair tied into a bun at the nape of her neck. "New, aren't you?" she asked, and Jane gave her a nod.

"Yeah, first experience." She confessed. Ashley gave her a confused smile when Jane saw somebody jump up behind her.

"Gotcha!" the short girl, with jet-black hair and purple streaks exclaimed.

"Okay, Okay," Ashley said, turning back. "Very funny, Tali." She said. "Jane. Meet my friend, Tali." Ashley said, and Tali looked a Jane and smiled. "Hi." She chirped in her sweet, exited voice. There was the infectiously likable persona that the girl had.

"Hey. Nice to meet you." Jane said, being modest and remembering what her mother had told her this morning about making new friends. Tali smiled sweetly, her big grey eyes sparkling.

"So, Jane? You said it being your first experience. How come?" Ashley asked, looking back at Jane.

"I've been home schooled." She said. "Or better yet, ship-schooled. Dad was in Alliance Navy, and we always jumped from one ship to another. After he died, mom decided to give up her job there and settle back. So, here I am." Jane said, walking with Ashley and Tali to the Orion hall – the one she had just passed few minutes ago.

"Oh you don't have to worry, we—"

"We'll show you around." The petite girl, Tali, said cutting Ashley as they entered the Orion hall. There were folding chairs and they sat down, together.

"Thank you." Jane said, the hall-room was filling up with kids, all of them freshman. The principal was to address the new session. He walked inside the room and walked up to the podium, standing in front of the microphone, he coughed once to get the attention of the bantering crowd.

"In the blink of an eye, another fantastic year has passed. And the new session has brought us a new hope along with some fresh, new faces," he started. "I welcome the entire freshmen's to Grissom Academy! As another year has begun, we are proud to announce the achievements made by our school..."

"God, same as always. I feel Mr. Harper has learned these lines by heart, it's always the same." Ashley whispered to Tali.

"I know," she whispered back. "Doesn't he get bored of saying the same speech again and again?"

"Look at Jane; she's listening to him with so much of attention." Ashley mumbled, looking over at Jane, who was watching Mr. Harper in awe.

"Of course she will. It is her first time into all this, you know, school and speeches."

"Shh." A teacher hushed and both the girls shut up.

"So, once again, I welcome all of you to Grissom Academy!" Mr. Harper said, and everybody clapped. He smiled and got down the stage. The bell rang. And all of the kids stood up and dispersed.

"Oh! The day has officially begun!" said Tali when they were in the corridor. "I just can't wait to meet all the new kids!"

"Jane, what's your first subject." Ashley asked looking through her own list.

"Let me see," Jane said, and opened her almanac. "Um, Calculus, with Professor Eva Core."

"Me too." Tali said, tugging at Jane's arm.

"Damn, I've got Engineering and Technology with Mr Adams, Can you believe that? First period with machines and maths." Ashley blurted. And the girls walked towards their lockers, taking out the respective books needed.

"Guess I'll catch you later," Ash said. They bid each other and Ashley walked upstairs to her class where as Tali and Jane moved further along the corridor.

* * *

"You are so going to like Ms. Eva! She is the best teacher! Like ever!" Tali was saying as they reached their class. Which was reasonably... empty?

"Wow. Only this many kids." Jane commented, which got Tali laughing.

"Are you crazy? Most of the people come in late, but if you want front seats you will have to hurry." She said and took the first seat; Jane took the empty seat behind her.

"So, how is Ms. Eva?" Jane asked. Poking her from behind.

"She's really friendly. Don't worry she won't bite. Besides it's our first day, she won't teach either. She will probably start with introducing her, and then get to know us all." Tali said, as the class started filling up.

Jane realized that Tali had strong convictions to her work as well as respect for everyone she knows – even Jane, although they had met for the first time today. She had a quirky eccentricity that never left a moment with her dull and judging by the way all the people in the class were greeting and talking to her Jane could make out that Tali's bashful affection is well loved. Everything about her was entertaining and it was clear that all her friends loved her.

Jane beamed; she really wanted to be good friends with a girl this amazing.

"Hey, Liara!" Tali said as a tall, pale girl came inside. And the first thing that came to Jane's mind was._ Okay, why is she dressed like a politician's wife?_

"Hi." She said as she took the first seat of the next row. "How was your holiday?" she asked in her low and soft voice. She seemed shy.

"It was good. Anyway, meet Jane. She's new." Tali said motioning towards her.

"Oh, hello." She said, looking at Jane. She had light blue eyes and light blonde hair all the way to her waist.

"Hey. Good to meet you." Jane said, encouraging some talk.

"Same here. I am sorry; I didn't catch your name."

"Jane Shepard." She said, and raised her hand, which Liara shook. The class room was filled now with lots of unfamiliar faces and Ms. Eva walked in.

A tall woman, wearing really high heels, a white shirt and a black pencil skirt which hugged her from above her waist to just-above the knee. She had jet-black straight hair cut in bob, and wore a black hair band which made her pretty well cut face look much younger. _Why is she a teacher_? Jane wondered.

"Wow." The guy sitting behind Jane breathed and she looked back at him and raised an eyebrow. The response she got was a shrug.

"Good Morning. My name is Eva Core, but you can just call me Ms. Eva." She said and took a breath. "I will be teaching you calculus. So, since it is the first day, let me just get familiar with you guys. Let's start with you," she pointed to the guy sitting behind Jane, "What is your name?" she asked.

"Jo—Jeff Moreu, Ma'am." He said, adjusting his cap.

"Again, Ms. Eva is absolutely fine." Said she.

"Yes, Ms. Eva." He repeated, blushing a little.

"So, Jeff, you are new?"

"Yes, ma—Ms. Eva, I just moved here from New York."

"Very well." Eva addressed. "And you?" she asked pointing towards Jane.

"Jane Shepard. I am from Florida." Jane said in her usual confident stride.

"Well, Florida is my hometown, too." Eva said. "Where in Florida?" she asked.

"I have a house in St. Petersburg." Jane answered.

"Oh, I am from Jacksonville. But anyway, I hope you must be getting along with kids out here."

"Yes, ma'am. Tali, specially has been very friendly." Jane answered, smiling at Tali.

"Aw, that very sweet of you Tali, how are you, dear?" she asked Tali, who gave a big smile and answered her.

"She is so awesome!" Jeff said once again as he sat down beside Jane in the next class they had together, Archaeology by Professor Javik. After the first class has gotten over, Jane walked over to Jeff and introduced herself. He was shocked; he wasn't exactly what people would call friendly, more like a loner. But once she had befriended him, he just cannot shut up about Ms. Eva.

"I know, Joker. You have, like, told that hundred times already." It was their third class together, after the first encounter. Unfortunately neither Ashley nor Tali was with her for these two classes and she had to make do with Jeff, or better yet, Joker. And it didn't take her time to realize how awesome he is, minus the crappy jokes that he loved saying.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Joker was almost ready to kill himself, and Jane could barely keep her eyes open.

_What the hell? I know history is boring, but this is damn horrible! I can't stand it anymore._

Joker wrote and passed the little chit to Jane, who almost laughed out loud, but then took her pen turned the page and wrote:

_Are you crazy! Stop passing chits! You will get caught and because of that I will also be taken into custody. Stop it! And anyway your handwriting is unreadable_!

Jane passed it back to Joker and gave him a glare, which made both of them to seal their lips to prevent the escape of laughter.

The chit was out of Jokers hand in an instant and they both looked up to see Prof. Javik looking down at them. Jane's mouth was hung open and Joker was gaping at the teacher.

"Is there something wrong here?" He hissed.

"No, sir, we—" Jane smiled and started but was cut off by Javik.

"Do you think this is funny?" he barked again. "Stand up, both of you!"

They obliged. Joker had to take help from his crutches to stand and Jane caught him as he wobbled to his feet.

"So, I see. Two new faces. I don't know and _don't care_ whatever you have learnt from previous schools, but in here, we follow orders and discipline. If anyone of you," he looked at the whole class, "violates the discipline of this institution, I _will_ _not be forgiving_, if you ever lie, cheat or are dishonest, believe me, it will be the last undisciplined thing you will ever do." he stopped and walked back to his seat then facing the class he barked, "Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir." Joker and Jane said in unison.

"The whole class, am_ I _clear?"

"Yes, sir!" the whole class said in unison, now.

"Very well. Let us continue." he said and picked up the book. Joker and Jane kept standing the whole period cursing and swearing at their teacher.

* * *

"He is so not awesome. All we did was talk, and not even talk; we _just _passed a paper and_ that_ also among_ ourselves._ Who the hell does_ he _thinks he is!" Jane barked.

She was seated in the canteen surrounded by her small but already strong bunch of friends.

"Oh my." Liara said. She wasn't usually used to listening to curses, and given her timid nature; she was getting quite afraid of Jane at the particular moment.

"Chill, Liara. I suppose this kind of reaction is expected," Ashley said, "we all know what kind of a person he is."

"I cannot believe that we are judging him, does anyone of you even know _why_ he is so cold?" Liara asked, her voice rising from its usual timid tone.

"No, and I don't even want to." Joker said as he took a big bite of the burger.

"Why?" Tali asked, she was always curious to know anything.

"He lost his entire family in an accident. His parents, his brother, his wife and even his children. It is said that his brother who had just got a new job and a new house had invited them. His brother was driving them to his house when a truck just rammed into their car. Professor Javik's kids and parents died in an instant. He, his wife and his brother were still alive, only for them to lose their own lives in the hospital. Sir had never been the same again." She was almost sobbing now.

"Oh, I am sorry." Tali said, patting Liara on the back.

"How do you know that?" Ashley asked.

"My mother and he were friends; they came to my house many a times." She said, wiping her tears with the tissue paper.

Jane felt bad. She shouldn't have said something like that. She looked over at Joker; the burger seemed to be stuck at his throat. He might choke on it.

"Damn, now I feel bad." She confessed, Joker shook his head, gulping down the burger, somehow.

* * *

"Hey, do you mind if I sit here?" Jane asked, too tired to really care with whom she was talking. The guy shook his head - beautifully gelled and styled black haired- and shifted. It was her first experience of school and she was exhausted. Two more classes to go and she felt like falling down dead, and above all that exhaustion mix the scolding she got and what Liara told her at the lunch break.

"So, you are the new girl." The guy said.

"Yes." Jane said as she looked at him, he was fair and had a funny haircut._ Classic_,she thought.

"I am Kaidan." He said and shook her hand.

"Jane." She said, shaking his hand. _Familiar, isn't he? _She thought.

"Jane, nice name." He said.

"Yeah, I know. I mean thanks." She blushed a bit. "You too."

"Huh, thanks." He said, giving a lopsided smile.

"Why does your name sound familiar." Jane mumbled.

"Yeah, even yours." He said and then thought for a moment. "Were your folks in Alliance?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah. My dad, yes and even my mom." She looked at him for a moment. "Oh my god, you are the Alenko kid, right?" she chimed.

"Yeah, now I remember. Aunt Hannah was talking about you!"

"Huh, me?" she asked, a bit perplexed.

"Yeah, I met her in the market yesterday. She recognized me at once, started asking about my dad and mom. Then later she also told me that you are joining our school. Wow, Jane. You look... big. I remember last time I saw you; we were still in primary school."

"Oh, yeah, that I remember, that day when I threw that ice-cream cone at you, for breaking my Barbie doll," she said and burst out laughing, Kaidan joined in.

Professor Mordin Solus walked inside carrying a big book titled, "_Evolution and Machines"_, and turned towards them. He was a really tall guy with red hair and big round spectacles.

"Good afternoon, kids." He said.

"Wow. Funny looking guy." Kaidan said.

"I have to agree." Jane replied.

"Many new and interesting faces. New kids, stand up, please." Prof. Said in his half-broken English. And all the new people stood up.

"Quite a number. What's your name?" he asked and each one of them started telling their names. He made fun of some people and then apologized. He was irritating but even fun, and all the boredom of the day seemed to vanish away in his period. Jane, Kaidan and all the other newbie's realized that they are going to like this teacher.

* * *

The final bell rang and the class went crazy. The P.E teacher blew the whistle and they all stood in a line.

"The next class, all of you are goin' to play dodge-ball. The teams will be decided the next day. And all those joinin' the school basket ball team, are gonna stay back after school. Report after exactly thirty-five minutes. Now move your asses!" Mr. Massani said and everyone turned around.

"Hey, how was your day?" Ashley asked, it was the only period today that they both were together.

"Good, but what just happened back there had scared me out, horribly." What happened was a blood-thirsty battle of volleyball. And Jane was pushed, punched, screamed at and everything by her teammates _sans_ Ashley, who was the only one who seemed to help her.

"This is the craziness of Grissom Academy." She said, wiping her face with the towel.

"Craziness, that was a blood-battle," Jane said.

They walked back to the washroom and took a bath. Jane was a bit conscious as it was the first time she was taking a bath in _public_. No less in a school.

"Well, I suppose, you should head to the parking lot, and catch a bus. I've got detention so I'll probably be staying here for another hour." Ashley said, her voice irritated.

"Something wrong?" Jane asked.

"Just got into fighting," She said.

"With whom?" Jane asked. She knew that Ashley was aggressive and had a tendency to speak bluntly but she also seemed reliable and dedicated; not exactly a hostile fellow.

"Miranda Lawson. Don't ask about her." She said and Jane laughed.

"Sure thing. I'll see you tomorrow, I guess." She said and Ashley waved her a bye. Jane walked to the parking lot thinking about Ashley. She found her to be a genuinely nice person. She wasn't just some thought grunt and was probably one of the most unselfish people she had met. She was a strong, emotional and inviting person, making you want to know her. She spoke her mind and was willing to hear you before making any rash decision and even willing to admit if she's wrong. She is like one of those hard shelled people with a soft side.

Jane didn't realize that she had reached the parking lot until Tali hugged her.

"Lost in thoughts, darling?" Tali asked.

"No, just thinking about Ash." Jane admitted as Tali led her to a car – a pretty blue colored Volvo.

"Yeah, she's having detention with Miranda." Tali said.

"Who is Miranda? You and Ashley aren't the only people from whom I've heard her name. I supposes, almost all the girls and the boys were talking about her." Jane said.

Tali started to open her mouth but Liara—who came there out of nowhere, making both the girl jump—answered first.

"There she is, Miranda Lawson."

Both Jane and Tali turned to look at her; Tali sighed and turning front she greeted Liara while Jane gaped at the beautiful girl.

She was tall – almost as tall as Jane, and had long shining black hair. Her face was like a porcelain doll, white and artistic. Her eyes were big and had a grayish-blue color and her lips were pink. She walked passed them without even glancing towards them, a bunch of girls behind her, buzzing like bees. And before anyone could say anything she got on her bright cherry-colored convertible with her three friends, gave a killer smile to everyone and was gone.

"Show-off." Ashley muttered and Jane jumped as she turned front to find Ashley standing there in front of her. The set was quiet now as the queen-bee had left and Jane knit her brow at Ashley.

"Some warning next time," Jane said catching her breath. Ashley laughed.

"Ash? What about detention?" Liara asked, as she moved towards Jane to stand in front of Ashley.

"Ms. Kahlee let us go since it was the first day," she said. "She's a good teacher, you know, strict maybe but really good."

"That she is." Tali said.

"Let's go then, what are we waiting for?" Ashley said moving towards the Volvo. "I'll drive." She said opening her hand in front of Liara who sighed and dropped the little metallic thing on Ashley's palm.

"Thanks." She said getting inside. Liara took the passenger seat and Tali got inside the back seat. Jane didn't know if she should go with them. She can't just walk over and say, _'hey, I wanna ride with ya.'_ Could she now?

She turned around to see which bus will take her to her block, looking around she found bus no – 2, which had a stop near her house. She heaved sigh of relief and started walking over to the bus.

"Where to Miss Shepard?" Came Tali's voice as she yanked her collar from behind.

"Going home Miss Zorah." She replied turning back.

"Come on now, you're our friend now, you gotta ride with us. Come on." She said, holding her hand and dragging her towards the car. She pushed her into the back seat and then got inside herself.

"Thanks, but it's really not needed." Jane said although she was happy that they let her ride with them.

"Shut up." Ashley said, as she started to drive. Liara looked behind at Jane and smiled.

"She's very persuasive." Jane smiled at Liara's comment.

"How did you like our school so far?" Tali asked, as they drove out of the school's parking lot.

"Are you crazy? I loved it!" Jane admitted.

"You haven't yet seen any of it, just wait and watch." Ashley interjected from front.

"Yes, yes! You are going to love it! Especially the spring dance!" Tali screeched.

"Is she always like this?" Jane asked Liara who gave a huge grin and shook her head.

"If you're lucky enough you might just catch her being quiet and thoughtful." She said.

"So mean of you, Lia!" Tali accused the said girl and made a face.

"Hey, I am just joking." Liara said and Tali gave her a huge grin.

"I know." She chirped and Jane laughed at her playfulness.

It didn't take long for them to reach Jane's house but as she got down and opened the doors to her house she couldn't wait for the next day of school.

* * *

"I love it!" Jane said as she and her mother sat down in front of the T.V to have food. The steak was hot and Jane almost burnt her mouth.

"Eat nicely, honey." Her mom said ashe took a bite herself. They two women talked about their days. Jane told her mom about all the fantastic people that she met today and all the things that she learnt and did. Whereas Hannah told her about all the paper-work she had to do at her precinct.

Jane asked her mother if she had killed anybody since joining the police which made her mother laugh out loud. She replied that till now her luck was holding and fortunately the people were clear-headed enough not to do things that might get them killed.

"It seems hopeful, you know, no corrupter police officers yet. They seem quite honest so far." Hannah said as Jane asked her about her colleagues.

"It has hardly been a month, Mom. Give them some time and the truth with resurface." Jane suggested.

"Don't get your hopes up, honey. Anyway, did you make any friend yet?"

"Yes! About four-five of them," she thought for a moment. "Do you anyone with the name Lawson?" She asked.

"Yes, Henry Lawson. Big time business man, very rich." Her mother said, Jane just shook her head.

"And T'Soni?" She asked, she had a feeling that Liara's folk would be equally famous.

"Yeah, Benezia T'Soni, she's running for the mayor this year. Huge political background." He mom said. _So, Liara wasn't exactly a politician's wife but rather the politician's daughter._ Jane thought.

They exchanged few more comments about their new home and neighbourhood enjoying the steak and the news on the T.V., later she and her mother fed the fish in the aquarium; Jane also fed her hamster, Fanny, before she called it a day.

And as Jane and her mom said good-night to each other, they both realized that maybe the restart was a good idea and it might bring them more happiness and satisfaction that they had up to that time planned.

* * *

**A/N : **Whew! I can't believe I uploaded it! :D

Any confusion or problems you can always ask me.

XO.

-Annie.


	2. Perfect or Nought

**A/N - **_Thanks to all who took time and read the previous chapter. I am still fairly new at this so tell me if I am wrong and thanks! :)_

* * *

**2. PERFECT OR NOUGHT**

The alarm went at the exact time that it always did and Miranda woke up from her slumber exactly after two minutes. Stretching her alarms as the bright morning sunlight hit her perfect face she looked around to find Oriana still sleeping in the bed beside her, her face all messy.

"Ori," She said as she moved over and shook her still asleep sister. "Ori, wake up."

"Oh, Miri let me sleep. Go back to sleep again," she mumbled as she pulled the blanket over her. Miranda sighed and pulled it down.

"Get up, who's going to attend the yoga classes?" She asked, finally snatching the blanket off her. Oriana visibly cringed as the cold breeze hit her but didn't show any movement indicating that she was going to wake up anytime soon.

"For God's sake," Miranda sighed and sat down on Oriana's bed and started shaking her sister. Finally, after another ten minutes Oriana stirred and sat up on her bed. Her face was red from the sleep and her hair all tangled up.

"Perfect." Miranda chimed. She then brushed her teeth and changed into her yoga outfit, tied her long raven hair and went to check on Oriana, who was still brushing.

"Oh, come on! We are already late." She said and dressed up her sister who still seemed incapable of moving herself.

They made to their backyard, where in front of the big swimming pool were two yoga mats and a familiar figure, looking at them.

"Good morning, Chloe." Miranda greeted as she sat down on her mat.

"Good morning to you too, Miranda." Said Chloe. Chloe was a medical student and worked part-time receptionist at Miranda's school. She started her session with '_suryanamaskar'_, which meant 'greeting the sun', and they did it every day at the exact time the sun would be rising. It would fill them up with a bright energy for the rest of the day. Oriana, however, was not so much into yoga's; the only reason she did this was for Miranda as it gave Miranda some satisfaction that her sister is healthy and supple.

After an hour of hard-work and sweat, Chloe bid the girls goodbye and hopped on her cycle. Miranda, by this time, would be filled to the brim with freshness while Oriana still wanted to crawl back into her bed.

Back in their room, Miranda emerged from her bathroom in a pink robe and her hair wet; she hummed as she dressed up and did her make-up.

"You're such a perfectionist." Oriana commented, she was back in her bed and eyeing her sister getting ready with such flawlessness.

"Can't help being perfect now, can I?" She said, and gave Oriana her trademark heart-melting smile.

* * *

The sound that woke her up was crashing of metal and someone shrieking. She put the pillow over her head and trying to zone them out. Her roommate was screaming at some guy, it seemed.

"Get out of my damn house and don't ever show your fucking face!" She sighed. How was she supposed to zone this kind of shrieking? Looking around she saw the time 7:25 A.M., she had school anyway, so she might as well get up and get out of this house.

After taking a cold shower and donning her usual outfit – ripped jeans, a t-shirt and a black jacket – she entered the hall only to find her roommate crying on the floor. _Shit, what a pussy. _She thought.

She went to the kitchen and opened the fridge, which was filled to the brim with whiskey, beer and burgers. Her stomach made a growl telling that she was hungry and not in the mood for alcohol with junkies. She had some money so she could eat some proper food once she left the house or maybe Aria had something better to eat.

She opened the front door, her roommate was still on the floor and was about to step out when she heard her.

"Jack?" Came Morinth's voice and she turned around to look at the poor swollen-eyed thing.

"Yeah?" She answered, moving her hand over to rub her shaved head.

"While coming back from your school bring some damn weed." She said. Jack laughed, and replied.

"Sure thing."

* * *

Miranda was on the dining table eating eggs and bacon, reading the _Los Angeles Times _along with a copy of _La Opinion _kept beside her when Oriana walked downstairs. Miranda looked in shocked like every other day as her sister munched the unhealthiest burger she had ever seen.

"You do know the calories that _thing _contains?" she asked and Oriana gave her a huge smile. After their break-fast Miranda walked over to her car and Oriana to the bus-stop.

Miranda never understood why Oriana traveled by the bus. It wasn't that they didn't own car – they owned car more than anyone else in this neighbourhood— and why she did not ride with her to school. She always asked her but Ori always refused.

"All my friends go by bus, so I also do the same." Oriana said. _You should stand out, you shouldn't do what everybody else does_, Miranda would think but like any other day she would drive the red convertible without her much loved sister.

After a few blocks she would reach a house, with wild roses all over in the front yard.

"Hey!" Said the beautiful red-head as she jumped inside Miranda's car, hugging her best-friend Miranda smiled.

"Hi, Kelly." She said. Kelly was one of the sweetest, most beautiful and the smartest girl that Miranda had ever met. They had been friends from the first day of the middle school and never once their friendship had been wavered by anything.

"How's my cupcake?" Kelly asked, in her musical voice. She was also the lead singer of the school musical band.

"So far, so good." Miranda replied as she reached another house – this belonged to one of her another best friend. "Let's get inside." She said, as she cut off the engine and entered the house.

* * *

Aria T'Loak took another huge puff of the cigarette that she was smoking when she saw Jack walk in. She looked over at the clock, 7: 40 A.M., the school would be starting in less than thirty minutes and here she was still smoking joint. The coming of Jack wasn't much surprise to Aria; she had always driven to school with Jack since the first time she met that girl. It was kind of 'friendship at first sight' thing.

Jack reminded Aria of her own damn life. The only difference being that Jack didn't have any parents while Aria's father – her only parent – owned the most sophisticated night club in the entire town. But then like any other asshole father, he left her with different nannies and eventually when she turned 15, she moved out and bought a place for herself, with her father's money, of course.

"Aria, how the hell are you smoking without me?" Jack said as she removed the ash tray and the beer bottles from the couch. "Party, again?" she posed.

There was hardly any day when she didn't party. Aria in their school was almost synonymous to party. Aria moved and tried to stand up, all the ashes of the cigarette falling from her ripped jeans. Jack thought of helping her up, knowing that she wouldn't need it - Aria was one of the most self-controlled and manageable people she had ever met.

"Thanks, baby." Aria said, as Jack came over, anyway, to help her friend. The things that followed were the usual; she pushed her into the bathroom and took out clothes for her. Luckily Aria's sense of fashion was just like Jack's and she didn't have any problem while taking out clothes—which was mostly ripped jeans, shredded and graphic T-shirts and jean jackets or motorbike jackets. She would come out and be dressed up and then they would go downstairs where surprisingly everything would be clean and tidy, and Aria's maid plus bodyguard, Sherek – her Dad had begged her to come home but when she didn't he had appointed her a bodyguard and she had let him stay—would be preparing meal. They would exchange some talk, eat some food, and by 8:00 A.M., be out of the house, with Aria sitting fresh and crisp on the driver's seat while Jack sat on the passenger side; both of them mocking about some screwed up rap song in Aria's Ford Thunderbird '53.

* * *

Samantha's house was far too beautiful to comprehend. Each and everything would be in its perfect assigned place, Mrs. Traynor would be sitting on the sofa enjoying a chocolate latte and Samantha would be reading news on the dining table. Miranda and Kelly would greet Sam's mother, exchange some topic and be out of the house. There in Miranda's car they would make plans on what all they wanted to do that day. They would reach the school at exactly 8:00 A.M; the bell would ring at exactly that time signifying that the day at Grissom's has officially begun.

* * *

"Joker! Hey wait up!" Joker turned around and his mouth dropped, if it were possible his jaw would have hit the pavement. There standing beside him was a Lamborghini, a god damned Lamborghini Gallardo. He was on his knees at once – ignoring the surging pain that shot up his ankles when he bent – and kissed the hood of the car. Kaidan eyed the guy as if he were some alien. Joker stood up at once, ignoring the pain again and shot an accusing finger towards Kaidan who was looking at him at confusion from window at the driver's seat

"How could you, Kaidan?! We have been friend for one week! One week! How could you not tell me that you own this beauty?" He seemed to be on the verge of breaking down. Kaidan sighed and shook his head, in this short time of one week he and Joker had become great friends, he wouldn't mind calling Joker his best friend, but he had never seen anymore more dramatic than Joker.

"I am sorry, dude. Anyway, get in. Don't wanna be late for school." Kaidan said, while Joker seemed to be transfixed on the pavement.

"Oh-oho! Just because you can call me Joker doesn't make me an idiot, didn't you see Batman? You should have an idea on what a mastermind Joker was. Now, scoot over. I am driving." Joker said. Kaidan eyes him suspiciously and then got out of the car and handed him the key. "One scratch." Was all he said and Joker happily jumped on the driver's seat, threw he crutches and revved the engine.

* * *

An entire week had passed. Jane still couldn't believe it. She sat on the dining table in the kitchen and absentmindedly ate the toast. The only distraction was her mother's voice as she shouted on the phone.

"He wouldn't tell you anything, just because you ask for it." She said then waited as the other person replied.

"How the hell will I tell you what to do? Why did you join the police if you were a damn chicken!?" Another reply. "Scare that guy, tell him you'll kill his family, do something! Bailey, I want the name of the place his crew is hiding. If you can't manage to get that you can say good-bye to your promotion." She barked and Jane was spellbound by her mother's take-no-bullshit attitude.

Hannah sat down on the chair beside her, her head on her hands and she sighed.

"Something wrong, mom?" Jane asked, sipping her coffee. Hannah looked at her and gave a weak smile.

"No, nothing. I am just tired of dealing with these people. Even the police officer's are no good." She said and took a bite of her own cold food, her fingers tapping the table impatiently. She saw Jane looking at her and smiled again. "I am really okay, my sweet. Just tired." She said again.

Jane felt bad; recently she hardly even spent some time with her mother. It was always work, work and work and if she found some free time, she would sleep. Jane didn't like this one bit; she had always been very close to her mother and seeing her like this it made her sad. Jane opened her mouth to say something but the horn outside cut her off. She looked at her watch. 7:45 A.M.

"Go ahead; don't wanna be late to school." Hannah said getting up herself she walked to the car.

"Good morning, Mrs. Shepard." Liara said. Her long blonde hair tied into a high ponytail. She wore white top and light blue jeans. It was simple and sensible – much like Liara.

"Good morning to you too, Miss T'Soni."Hannah said as Jane took her seat beside Liara. "Bye, Janie."

"Bye, mom." Jane said. She couldn't believe it. It had just been one week and she felt that she had been living like this her entire life.

"So, how are you?" Liara asked once they started to drive again.

"I am rather thrilled, I should say," she looked at Liara and a certain kind of feeling overwhelmed her. They reached Ashley's house next where they picked up both Ashley and Tali. Tali had walked over to Ash's house as they lived hardly two blocks away. Looking at her friends Jane felt a different kind of feeling, almost like a family, and because of her lack of one, she blurted it out.

"Guys," she said and all three of them looked over at her. "I love you all."

* * *

Jack had no idea why did she even join this hopeless school. Then she remembered, she was atoning fro her sins. She could still remember that day.

_It wasn't special at all. It wasn't the first time things like this was happening to her. It wasn't going to be the last. Well, a girl could hope for. She looked around at the small square room and then at the officer who was moving his mouth in full speed. Jack couldn't make out a single word. He threw some papers in front of Jack and gave her a pen._

"_What's this?" Jack asked, looking at the very official looking documents. _

"_Don't you know English?" The man asked her. She looked down at the paper again. Of course, she knew English. She had attended school in the orphanage. All the way up to 7__th__ grade, when she ran away just a few months ago. It was still the middle of her semester. After scanning through the pages she looked back up at the officer again. "What's this?" She asked, again._

"_You're being admitted to a school," he said, "maybe you'll gain some knowledge and if you're lucky enough, some manners."_

"_I don't wanna attend any shitty school." She barked pushing the papers away. She cursed whoever the person was who had made the whole concept of school._

"_Look, Jacqueline. I have your entire history here with me. You were an orphan, raised in the Holy Cross orphanage in San Francisco, you ran away a few months back and joined 'Skulls' – the famous Irish mafia and have been arrested five times for theft and once for attempted murder." He looked at Jack. "Aren't you too small to be killing people? I mean you're just 13." He said, teasing her and grinning. Jack growled. "Anyway, you're being admitted to Grissom Academy, the principal out there was kind enough to take you, he believes that a warm and social life would _change_ you."_

"_Yeah, we will see how that one goes." Jack said and the officer pushed the paper towards her again. _

"_Sign it and you will be released and made to join the school, effective immediately. Don't sign and well, there is something called juvenile prison." Jack picked up the pen and sprawled her name over the entire page. She didn't want to go to school but she didn't want to go to jail either. School seemed a better option to her. She pushed the paper towards the man and got up; she was at the door when she said._

"_That work for ya, asshole." The smile on the man's face pressed into a thin line._

"_Well, I won't exactly beat you up because you're still too small and I am a respectable officer but believe me Jacqueline..." She didn't wait for him to finish his sentence, and walked out of the precinct._

"Hello?" came Aria's voice as she shook her. "The bell already went, what are you waiting for? Someone to pick you up?"

Jack blinked once and looked around then her eyes rested on Aria – the reason why she was still in this goddamned school and not digging up earth in some godforsaken juvenile prison.

"Lost in thoughts." Jack said, getting up and following Aria out of the class.

* * *

Miranda Lawson was having a great day. The results of the surprise paper conducted last week on mathematics had been shown today and she got a straight A; making her the only other girl apart from Tali to get an A in maths.

The class, as usual, complimented her on her yet another accomplishment by saying things such as_ – "How do you do it so effortlessly, Miranda?"_

"_Miranda, you're a genius."_

"_You're perfect, Miri!"_

She smiled at each of their compliments and wondered how many people actually prayed god to become like her. _A lot. _ She answered her own question after looking at the admiring eyes of her followers and her friends. mostly she expected this kind of reaction. It felt almost natural but at times this would actually surprise her. She turned her head to find Tali scowling at her, she had also gotten an A, and there was no crowd surrounding her. She gave Tali a grin and Tali seemed ready to burst, but the new girl –Jenny?—calmed her down and they walked out of the class.

The next few classes went exceptionally well too, and the bell rang telling them that it was recess now. She met with Sam who was waiting outside her class and they walked towards their locker. They then met up with Kelly on the way to the cafeteria. She asked Miranda how was her day to which Miranda replied with her favorite word: Perfect.

* * *

If Tali could cry, she would have been doing that, but luckily Liara's soothing words seemed to help. Mathematics was the only subject that Tali was good at more than anyone else and today, that too, had been changed by no one other than the bitch, Miranda and that mocking grin afterwards.

"She is a bitch." Tali said, sipping the mango juice and eating a hamburger. They were seated in their usual seat in the cafeteria and talking about the day's events. Jane and Liara seemed to have had the most normal one, Ash and Tali were both angry and bitching about Miranda while Joker kept on asking Kaidan questions. Jane sighed; suddenly she didn't feel so fresh and excused herself.

"I need some air; claustrophobia." Jane said when Liara asked her where she was going. All this while, Kaidan had been looking at her, and was concerned because of her instant departure. After a moment he too excused himself.

She was in the school field sitting on one of the bench looking at some guys play basket ball, there was this one having spiky black hair and a very well built body who seemed to be playing the best. Jane started looking at him, the way his blue eyes caught her staring and would suddenly look away. The way sweat dripped down from his face and trailed down that strong jaw onto that perfect broad shoulder. The way how his shirt stuck to his perfect upper body. She gulped, even thought she wasn't drinking anything.

"Hey." Jane literally jumped at the sound of Kaidan's voice and he sat down beside her.

"Hey, everything okay in there?" she asked, tearing her eye away from that Basket ball guy.

"Nah, not exactly. Tali is on the verge of breaking down and Joker is telling her some lame joke to lift up her spirits." Kaidan said giving a knowing smile. Jane smiled too, Joker and his 'jokes'.

They sat in silence for a moment watching the groups of student scattered around in the field. Kaidan spoke up. "How do you like it here?" Jane looked at him, not sure why he was asking such question.

"It's good. Apart from that teenage drama – which always involves Miranda Lawson, I'll say this place could survive." Jane said and Kaidan laughed. He then looked at Jane, her beautiful jade eyes glinting in the sunlight. Kaidan's breath hitched up and he quickly turned away.

"Yeah, I'll agree. I wasn't sure that I was gonna like this, but this is beautiful and then there's you—I mean all of you, it's nice." Kaidan said quickly, again trying his best to calm himself down and not to blurt out something nonsense. Fortunately for him Jane wasn't paying much attention and she just smiled at him.

Her hair was kept untied today and long red ringlets were flying all around. She looked to cute for a student and Kaidan absentmindedly moved a strand of hair from her face, he let his hands linger there for a moment before he realized what he was doing and pulled away.

"Sorry." He said, his face was red and he was mentally shooting bullets at himself.

"Yep, it's okay." Jane said her own face red. Thankfully, they heard Ash's voice calling them and them both walked back, rather awkwardly, to their friends.

* * *

"_Where am I supposed to stay, asshole? On you damn, useless head?" the police constable visibly cringed and eyed the girl skeptically. He checked his file again, making sure that _this_ was the girl who was being admitted to that prosperous school._

"_Well, uh, you have a room in the hostel if you want to stay otherwise you can find your own lodge." He said and Jack cooled down, there wasn't any profit in taking out her anger at the poor guy, he was just following his orders. She heaved a sigh._

"_Why wasn't I sent back to the orphanage?" She asked peeking in the file with her one single backpack on her shoulder. She was standing at some high point on the Shadow Hills looking down at the sprawling city. Cruising around in a police patrol van wasn't her usual thing, but she really needed a place a stay and after cutting ties with 'Skulls', she had no home. She looked over at the man again. "Hey, you can go. I'll find my way." She said and the constable raised an eyebrow. After musing for a moment he looked at her._

"_You have to come to the precinct every month to sign on the papers telling that that you have been attending the school and you have to do that until you turn 18, then you can do whatever the hell you want." He said, hopped on the patrol van and drove away. Jack inhaled, cool evening breeze touching her skin and made it tickle. She was about to walk down when she saw a car pull up and a somewhat distressed girl emerged. She wore black clothing, had black hair and eerily pale blue eyes and ah, she was drunk. Oh, and crying. Jack's day couldn't get any better. She watched as she stood on the railing and inhaled._

"_Is this some kind of reality show?" The girl asked Jack._

"_You tell me." Jack replied and after a moment of silence the girl looked at Jack. "I am Morinth and you seem to be in some problem." _

"_I am Jack and I need a home." Jack said shaking hands, and catching the girl, Morinth, when she tumbled._

"_Oh, I have an empty room, but I'll need rent and I can get you a job to pay off that rent." Jack didn't know that 'good' people existed but Morinth's act seemed like a selfless one. After a year, she realized that Morinth was actually a victim of some bullshit mental disorder – depression and needed someone to be with her, they turned into friends pretty soon even thought they had an age difference of almost ten years. And then, Aria came into Jack's life and everything was okay—if not perfect._

"Something is definitely wrong with you today." Aria mused once again as she saw Jack suddenly relapse back into reality. They were sitting in their usual seat in the cafeteria eating burger and drinking some pathetic excuse of a juice. Aria was nibbling at the straw and looking at Jack, who had a plate of untouched food in front of her.

"Lost in thoughts, again." Said Jack and Aria raised her eyebrow.

"What's going on, Nought?" She demanded and Jack gave a sheepish grin.

"Nothing, T'Loak. Chill. Oh, and we have to get a bag of weed tonight. Seems like Morinth is in her partying mood." Jack said and Aria laughed.

"When she isn't? And, sure thing. We can even check out that new bar? Whatever it was called? Eternity?" Aria said her brows furrowing.

"I can't believe you're actually thinking about competition," Jack said, "You should know that Omega is the best thing that ever happened to this town."

"Yeah, thanks." Aria said a little proudly and Jack playfully punched her friend in the arm.

* * *

"Also called the 'Ice Queen', Miranda is one of those people who don't really open up to everyone, but when they do, there is a totally different – likable, even – persona they possess. To the people whom she is friendly with, like me, she is just like any other normal teenager, in spite of the perfect genes everyone constantly remarks about." Kelly said as she took a bite of her healthy and calorie free sandwich. Miranda rolled her eyes at Kelly and then smiled at Emily Wong who was jotting down notes for the weekly school newspaper. This time the topic that she decided to do was on the 'Almost Famous', section of the paper and who was better suited other than the most popular kid herself.

"Not only that, she also has an absolutely amazing and attractive confidence along with a take-no-bullshit attitude and personality. She can focus on her work without letting her emotions interfere her assignment." Samantha added. And Emily quickly scribbled down the plethora of details being thrown at her.

"Isn't this going a bit overboard?" Miranda asked even though she was overly enjoying the extol she was getting from various people she had grown to call as friends.

"But, at times, Miranda also knows that one's feelings can give them strength and motivation they need which makes Miranda even more intriguing and also adding to her perfection." Addison Chase – another one of Miranda's friends – added.

"Well, thank you so much for your love and support." Miranda said smiling at her friends.

Emily finally exhaled and gave a huge smile to the group. "It is said that nobody can be perfect. But the way you all talk about her, it seems rather impossible that she isn't perfect." Emily said.

The bell finally rung and the girl's started to get up. Emily shook Miranda's hand.

"I had a good time." She said. "Thank You."

"It's absolutely okay. We enjoyed, too." Miranda replied, she collected her belongings and turned around when she met with a smash against her shoulder and her hand-bag fell on the floor. She angrily looked over to the senseless person who was behind this and gritted her teeth when her eyes fell on the shaved head of a very familiar person.

"If it isn't anyone other than the victim." She purred as she stood head-to-head with that little piece of shit.

"Who did you call little, princess? I am not the one who goes back running to her Daddy if things don't work my way." Jack spat and Miranda cringed.

"Oh jealous, Jack that you don't have _any__._" Miranda said and then bit her lip. _This went too far._ She thought and was about to apologize when Jack poked her finger at Miranda's shoulder.

"How dare you, bitch?! Who the hell do you think you are?" She barked and Miranda tried to calm her down.

"Jack, listen..."

"No, you listen, the only reason you say something like this is because you have a pathetic excuse of a father." Jack shrieked. The entire cafeteria was looking at the exchange. Aria came beside Jack and asked her to calm her down before this turned into a blood battle and nobody doubted for a single moment that this _won't_ turn into a blood battle.

Sam and Kelly were at Miranda's side at once, calming her and telling it's not worth it.

Finally they seemed to cool and walked on the opposite direction.

"Whore." Jack said as she walked out from the east-side door with Aria.

"Tramp." Miranda said as she walked out from west-side door with Sam and Kelly.

There was a huge silence in the entire hall and then Joker's voice filled the entire hall and _everyone _looked at him when he said:

"Wow! That was damn awesome! I am just so damn glad that I took pictures!"

* * *

**A/N -** So, there it is. the second chapter. I hope it's good enough. I mostly wanted to tell the story of Miranda and Jack in this chapter and I hope that I had accomplished my task.

Thanks, to all those who read.

You're the best!

~A.


	3. Birthday Bash

**So, there it goes, the third chapter.**

**Ah, I am not so very happy with this chapter and my mind is completely blank.**

**But, still I am hoping that this is relatively good.**

**Oh, and so little reviews? :(**

**If you are reading and liking my story then please review! :D**

* * *

3. BIRTHDAY BASH.

"What do you mean you can't find any lilies?" Miranda barked on the phone. There she was in the private hall arranging everything for her birthday party and her moronic driver was telling that he couldn't find the required flowers. "I don't want to hear the story of your incompetence, I wan t my flowers and I want them _now._" She heard a gulp from the other side followed by a hasty '_Yes Miss Lawson'_, before the line went dead.

"Enjoying?" Miranda turned to find her baby sister walking towards her, hands behind her back.

"Not exactly, it's more like organizing, I guess. These brainless people can't do a thing without my supervision." Miranda said and sighed then she looked at Oriana who had a sly smile on her lips.

"That reminds me, Happy Birthday, Miri! Now, close your eyes."

"Why?" Miranda questioned, she didn't like this game of 'close your eyes'.

"Just do it!" Oriana said her brow furrowing.

Miranda smiled at her sister's innocence and closed her eyes. She felt Oriana walk to her and then asked her to bring front her palm and Miranda did as she was told; she then felt a small box-like thing in her palms and opened her eyes. There in her hand was a small box covered in purple gift wrapper.

"Open it!" Oriana exclaimed impatiently and Miranda laughed unwrapping the gift. Inside was another transparent box and through it Miranda could see a pendant. Unclasping the lid of the box she felt the jewelry heavy in her hands. She shot a puzzled look at Oriana.

Classic jewels weren't exactly Oriana's thing, and she was more than surprised to know that Oriana bought her such a transcendent gift. It was one of those open-able kinds of locket where photos could be kept and it had a big, bright blue sapphire in between with deep chocolate brown design edging out form the gem. Nevertheless it was an exquisite.

She opened the locket and inside she found a small photo of Miranda with Oriana and her long gone mother. On the left side, engraved on the depression where the sapphire was fixed, was a very familiar line – _'Forever will never be enough to tell you how much I love you.'_

"It was moms." Oriana said, her own eyes seeing the little ornament in Miranda's hand, remembering their mother. When Miranda looked up to see Oriana there were tears in her eyes and she was giving an incredible smile.

"Thank you, Ori." Miranda said and Oriana moved forward and hugged her sister.

"Happy Birthday, Miranda. You are the best sis ever," Oriana said.

"Thank you," _Thank you so much, mom,_ Miranda thought as she remembered her mother words engraved in the most precious gift she had received in her entire life.

* * *

"I know, I'll try to come, James."

Pause.

"I really don't want to end up as turkey for somebody else's dinner."

Another pause.

"Fine I'll come. Positive."

"_Now you're talking G. I'll pick you up at 6."_ James said from the other end of the phone.

"Yeah, sure." Garrus said and heard the phone click. He heaved a sigh.

_Miranda's birthday party._

He tried not to dwell much on that; there had been a time – not long ago – when he would have killed someone to get to her party, but now? All those memories seemed like a long time ago. And after the coming of Jacob, he and Miranda had drifted even more apart.

Everybody had said that they were '_meant to be together'_, after all he was the most popular guy in the entire 7th grade and she was the most popular girl. It made sense.

Their hooking up was almost inevitable. But then, Jacob – one of his most trusted friend – fell for the girl he loved and everything went out of his hand pretty fast – including his girlfriend.

He lay on his bed, with the basket ball in his hand, throwing it to the wall and catching it when it came back and then repeating the same process again.

He didn't wanted to go and make it anymore awkward for Miranda, but James was a pushy bastard and now he had dragged him into this. _If only Jake knew._ Jacob would have killed Garrus and then himself. For all Jacob knew, Garrus had happily moved on and was staying away from cupid for the time being. And it was the truth, partially.

Although Garrus would never agree but there were those moments; in the library when they were accidentally looking for the same book and bump into each other, her hair smelled still the same, she must really love that strawberry shampoo. He loved it.

Then when he would be practicing with Jake and she would come to ask him about his day and his plans for that night and then kissing him slightly on the cheek – a gesture Garrus was too familiar with. He would try his best to look away, focus on the dribbling but he would always look up to see _that _expression in her eyes and the memories would flood in... The feel of her in his arms...

He shook his head and stood up. _Too late to think about that now._ He stretched his arms and decided he should buy a gift, at least.

The all around bad boy buying gift for _his perfect_ ex girlfriend who left him for one of _his_ best friend.

_Brilliant way to go, Garrus._

* * *

"Hola!" Jane heard and looked up to see a tall muscular guy watering his backyard. Jane was ploughing her own garden and planting some rose plants. Recently, Hannah Shepard had developed a zeal for gardening.

"Um, hello." Jane said, wiping her sweaty forehead and looking at the guy. He was wearing cut-off jeans and a tank top and was in his slippers. Jane could see the tattoos on his neck.

"So, I finally get to meet my neighbour," He said leaning over the small brick wall that separated the two backyards.

"I guess," Jane said and gave him a smile.

"I am James, by the way. And you are?" He asked.

"Jane." She said and then narrowed her eyes. She had been living here for a month now and she never saw this guy once. "Do you live here?" Jane asked suddenly not very sure if she should be talking to this guy.

"Yeah, it's my Uncle's house, I stay here very often." James said and then added, "My Dad's house is over in Lakewood. But, I don't really like that place."

Nodding Jane continued doing her work, she bent down and planted the stems on the ground before her mother emerged from the transparent double doors in that opened to their backyard.

"Janie, I brought you milkshake," Hannah said and then she eyed that boy leaning over on the wall. "Hello?" She asked.

"Hello, Mrs. Uh,"

"Shepard." Hannah replied.

"Good morning, Mrs. Shepard. I am your new neighbour," James said and Hannah's face relaxed.

"Oh, you can call me Hannah. Anyway, would you like a milkshake?" Hannah asked and Jane narrowed her eyes. _Her milkshake._

"Hell yeah! James said and jumped over the wall and stood in front of Hannah. Taking the glass from her hand he turned to Jane.

"You don't mind if I drink your share?" James asked.

"I mind a lot." She said, stood up and dusted her hands, "Now, give it back." She said and walked towards him and before she knew she was chasing that James in her own garden while Hannah stood on the middle and watched.

James was actually teasing Jane and she couldn't believe that. She had known him for just five minutes and here he was in _her_ backyard drinking _her_ milkshake.

_Nice guy. _Hannah thought and smiled at her child who was now snatching the milkshake from James. She then called James inside and while Jane savoured her milkshake she made another for the confident young man in front of her.

* * *

"I've sent out invitation to my entire class, my other friends and few of Oriana's friends, it might sum up to around eighty to hundred people; prepare the food accordingly." Miranda said to her personal chef; who shook his head and left.

Miranda looked around the brightly illuminated hall and smiled – she was satisfied with the way things were organized and then saw the time, 2 P.M., she still had four hours to get ready and look presentable.

_It's my 16__th__ birthday for heaven's sake!_

The sudden ringing of her phone brought her back to reality and she looked at the screen; the call was from Henry Lawson, her father.

"Hello," she said, keeping her voice strong.

"_Happy Birthday, Miranda." _Miranda allowed herself a little grin at that. Her father rarely talked with her and she hardly saw him. So, it was a surprise when he called her.

"Uh, thank you, Daddy." She said, suddenly missing her mom a lot. "Will you be coming home?"

"_Miranda, I expect you to understand the kind of work I do, and that is a foolish question for you to ask." _Said Henry Lawson and Miranda tried to sound uninjured. Of course she knew the answer.

"Of course, father. I understand." Miranda said trying to fake a smile to particularly no one.

"_Very well. Enjoy your party." Click. _The line went dead.

"Thank you." Miranda whispered into the cell-phone.

* * *

Ashley had been standing in front of the gift shop for the last twenty minutes. She was staring at the number of things that she could buy and at times even wondering why she was even buying a gift. It wasn't like Miranda was waiting for her; she would probably have the whole school invited.

"_Hello Ashley?" Came a familiar voice from the other end of the phone and Ash was more than surprised to hear _her _voice_.

"_Yes... Miranda?" Ashley said hesitantly._

"_It's a short notice, but today's my birthday and I would like if you attended the party this evening."_

She was still kind of lost in thoughts when the shop-keeper came out and told her to get lost. He thought that she was some shoplifter. She laughed and bought the poor guy an ice-cream.

Eventually after aimlessly wandering in the streets she found a suitable gift – A ring and a bouquet of flowers. She was far too insecure where they stood after this sudden call and as an afterthought bought a card.

* * *

Liara and Tali reached Jane's house at exactly 5 P.M., and Jane sighed in relief.

"Oh, thank god you came. I swear I have absolutely nothing to wear!" Jane exclaimed as Liara got out of the car with a pink coloured cardboard box while Tali was holding another box which was relatively smaller and had beautiful floral designs.

"Well, isn't it a saying, 'a friend in need is a friend indeed.'?" Liara said entering Jane's house and she stepped aside to let them come inside. Tali smiled at her and kissed her on the cheeks.

"Oh, if isn't the girls? How are you, my dears?" Hannah said walking into the room. She was donning her jacket and Jane understood that she was leaving for work. She was holding her .9mm and swinging it. She could see Liara tense at the sight of the weapon.

"Hello, Mrs. Shepard," Liara greeted, maintaining a safe distance between her and Hannah, in case she lost her mind and started shooting people.

"Good evening," Tali said clearly enjoying the scene and Hannah greeted them back.

"Janie, I'll probably be home late than usual, so if you come home early, then don't wait up for me."

"Okay, mom." Jane said and the girls reached Jane's room while Hannah left for her shift.

"So, since you have nothing to wear, I brought some of my clothes," Liara said placing the box down on Jane's bed. She then opened the box and took out five nicely folded dresses and Jane smiled. Maybe she wasn't going to be the 'worst-dressed' person in the party, after all.

* * *

"_Close your eyes." Garrus said as they stood on the Santa Monica Pier. It was a beautiful summer evening and the warm orange light from the setting sun was touching Miranda's face. _

"_I will do no such thing." Miranda challenged and Garrus gave her his trademark one-sided grin._

"_Just do it, Miri, for me?" Garrus pressed and reluctantly Miranda closed her eyes. She felt being towed by Garrus a bit further and then Garrus embraced her from behind. He rested his chin on her hair and whispered, "Open them," _

_Miranda was amazed at the view in front of her. There at the edge of the pier was a smiling Kelly with a little white puppy in her arms and everywhere she could see were white lilies. She held Garrus' hand tighter to her belly._

"_Garrus, this is... perfect." She said and looked at Garrus who was watching her intently._

"_I love you, Miranda." He said and pressed his lips to her forehead._

"It's done," the shopkeeper said handing Garrus the beautifully made bouquet of white lilies; Garrus kept on staring at it for a long time before he finally held the thing in his hand.

"Thanks." Garrus said and stepped out into the warm sunset.

* * *

"I am going to ask her out," Kaidan said finally after pacing around for some time. They were in the beach enjoying the sunset, well at least Kaidan was. Joker was more interested in the _'hot scenery'_ around him.

"Great idea, man. It has been far too long." Joker commented looking at the pretty dark-skinned girl wearing a pink bikini and then grinning when she looked back at him.

"Hey Joker? Hello, I'm talkin' to you." Kaidan said standing in Joker's way and Joker sighed, getting totally irritated.

"Look Kaidan, if you like her then you should tell her. Why are tormenting yourself over this topic and disturbing my sight-seeing?" Joker said pushing him out of the way.

"I guess, you're correct, but... What if she doesn't like me back?"

"What if she does?" Joker said and made '_call me'_, signs to the bikini girl, who smiled back at him.

Kaidan was quiet for a long time and Joker turned to look at him. Kaidan's eyes were shut and he was enjoying the light evening breeze. Joker smiled and shut his eyes too.

They sat there in silence for a long time, enjoying the scent of the sea, the feel of the breeze and the delight of laughter around them.

"You know, I fell for her the first time I saw her," Kaidan commented and Joker sighed.

"In the school?"

"Nah, long back, when she threw an ice-cream cone at me." Kaidan smiled at the memory.

"Bah-ha-ha-ha," Joker burst out laughing and Kaidan joined him after a moment of bewilderment.

* * *

Garrus adjusted his shirt for the last time and then with the bouquet of lilies in his left hand he pressed the bell. He was nervous and James was grinning badly.

The door swished open and there standing on the other side in a light pink dress was Miranda herself.

"_Garrus, please li—"_

"_What do you wanna tell me now?! How you were screwing my friend behind my back!?" Garrus barked and Miranda winced as she heard the loud breaking of the glass vase._

"_Garrus, just listen to me, okay?" Miranda pleaded again. Garrus was broken; after smashing and breaking everything that he could find in his path he fell on his knees, his head hung low. Miranda walked over and sat down beside him on the floor. She cupper his face and he looked up. _

"_I am sorry, Garrus... I don't know how and when this happened, but I... love him." Miranda said. Garrus was looking at her so absorbedly that Miranda had to look away. He suddenly cupped both the sides of Miranda's head, forcing her to look at him._

"_And what about _my _love, Miranda?" Garrus said in a broken whisper. _

"_Garrus, you'll always mean something to me, and what we had was special but in the end I love Jacob. I am sorry." Miranda said and then standing up she squeezed Garrus' hand for one last time before walking out of his room – and probably his life – forever._

"Miranda, Happy birthday," said Garrus awkwardly standing there.

"Thank you, Garrus. Come in." Miranda said feeling extremely uncomfortable as she led Garrus and James to the hall where most of her friends had already arrived.

"Hey man!" Grunt said and Garrus sighed in relief as he left Miranda's side towards Grunt or rather Gilbert Maxwell Urdnot.

"Hey Grunt." Garrus said and Grunt raised his eyebrow.

"You bringing the flowers for me, dude?" Grunt asked eyeing the bouquet and Garrus looked down at his hand. The bouquet was still there with him.

"Shit!" He muttered and turned, "Miranda?"

"Yes?" Miranda said and Garrus handed her the bouquet which Miranda took, eyeing the perfect white lilies; and them looked up at him. _Those blue eyes_. Just then, Jacob came and hugged her.

"Happy birthday, baby!" He exclaimed and Garrus turned away from the couple but heard Miranda call out a firm 'thank you' to him.

He gave her his trademark one sided grin, which was so much like his love: One sided.

* * *

Jane, Tali and Liara looked like some sort of dolls; all of them wore colourful dresses and makeup.

Jane was the most conscious one of the trio; she had never been to social parties that only included teens. But Liara had assured her that everything was okay and nobody was going to get super drunk and do something gibberish. So, there she was in the brightly elucidated hall which was beautifully decorated with white and yellow lilies.

"Lia! Jane! Tal!" The trio heard from behind and Jane watched as Liara and Tali's eyes shot up in surprise when Ashley walked over towards them; looking absolutely stunning in a simple blue dress and black heels. As far as Jane knew it was Miranda's party and Ashley _never_ attended them.

"Ash? What are you doing here?" Tali asked her pin-straight black hair swinging as she walked over to Ash.

"You won't believe it but Miranda personally _called_ me and invited me to her party." Ash said and Jane noticed that Ash's brown hair was surprisingly not in its usual bun but styled in a neat and classy French braid.

"Isn't this party full of surprises," Tali said pointing over to Joker, who walked with them with a huge grin.

"Joker? What are you doing here? Are you even invited?" Liara asked walking over to Joker who was wearing a Hawaiian shirt and jeans. Kaidan was nervously standing beside him.

"I told him it was a bad idea, we're not even invited."

"Are you both shitting me? The entire freshman's is invited and I come under that group. So, _ciao_ to you two, _amigo_. I am going to find myself a hot girl." Joker said moving forward in his crutches.

"Well since we all are here we _should _enjoy this party, anyway." Tali said and the group nodded their head walking behind Joker.

* * *

It was the cake-cutting time and all the teens cramped around the big table which contained the gigantic vanilla cake. They all sang 'happy birthday to you', when Miranda cut the cake and laughed when she put some cream on Oriana's nose.

Kelly and Samantha hugged Miranda and Jacob gave her a long deep kiss which resulted in many "ooo's" from the audience.

All in all it turned out to be a very neat and well-designed party, and despite there being nothing such as food-fight or throwing of stuffs; it was enjoyable.

Jane sat with Ash in one of the many tables watching Joker dance in a twisted way.

"This is surprisingly very composed, I thought birthday parties were very loud and roaring," Jane muttered taking a bight of the pasta and Ashley grunted.

"Uh-huh, this is Miranda's birthday, you might as well compare it to a black-tie event," Ash said and then took a put a spoonful of pasta in her mouth; "You should attend my birthday party and see how a real American party is celebrated."

"'Well, looking forward to it then." Jane said smiling.

* * *

"I sometimes think Jacob is cheating on me," Miranda admitted softy and Kasumi rolled her eyes.

"What makes you think so?" Kasumi asked looking over to Miranda.

"He is acting strange, he doesn't call much, he stays rather away and I don't know, there is something wrong,"

"Mmm... Jacob. Miranda it is understandable if you are insecure regarding Jake, I mean, let's just admit, you aren't the only girl who is crazy for him," Kasumi said eyeing the said guy appealingly.

"Kasumi! Will you stop looking at him, please?" Miranda huffed at her friend who laughed out loud.

"Relax, as long as he is with you, I won't do anything but the day you bre—"

"Stop it, Kasumi! Will you? _You_ are the only person I can trust with information and you're sneaky, so I am asking you to please find out what is wrong with him. Will you do that for me?" Miranda said rubbing her temple and trying to sound un-distressed.

"Sure Miri, I'll do that," Kasumi said and then joined Jacob in the middle of the dancing while Miranda briefly wondered if Kasumi was the right person to share this information with.

* * *

The party was over and everyone was going back home.

"Thanks for the enjoyable evening, Miranda." Liara said.

"Of course, Liara." Miranda replied and the girls hugged each other.

The group walked over to Miranda's gate and Ash, Liara and Kaidan went over to bring the cars.

Jane, Tali and Joker stood on the gate as they waited for them.

"Jane, get prepared to be shocked," Joker commented to which Jane gave him a confused look.

"Uh, may I know why?" Jane asked and Tali snickered.

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed?" Tali said and Joker elbowed her. Jane understood nothing a gaped at her friends. Liara honked the horn and Jane turned to look and opened the passenger side door.

"Jane—wait, how about this, your house and Kaidan's is much closer. He can drop you, while I can drop Joker since he and I live nearby." Liara said giving both Joker and Tali and knowing look.

"And I can ride with Ash," Tali said. Joker walked over to the door, hugged Jane and Tali.

"Catch ya guys tomorrow in school, and thanks Jane for opening the door," Joker said and got inside.

"Yeah, okay." Jane said and closed the door rolling her eyes at Joker. They bid each other good night and drove off, next emerged Ashley with a scooter and Tali hopped on the back side seat.

"Ash? Who's scooty is this?" Tali asked.

"Uh, my grandpa's. Now, no comments on Jessie, she is old but tough." Ash said and gave a sheepish grin to which Jane laugh. Again, Tali and Ash gave her a fleeting look and were off.

The next car made Jane's mouth drop open and she watched as the windows rolled down to reveal Kaidan sitting inside.

"Whoa, you own _this_? How did I never know about this?" She said as she sat on the plush seat of his luxurious car.

"I guess you never tried knowing," he offered, giving her _that _look again and she shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Yeah," Jane said and looked out. It was dark outside apart from the twinkling light of the buildings. Out here she could never see the stars. They reached the pier and Kaidan stopped the car. Jane looked at him questioningly.

"Ever enjoyed the late night beach," he said and got out, he took off his shoes and walked barefoot in the sand, turning around and motioning Jane to follow; which she did.

"Why did your parents move here?" Jane asked as they walked on the shoreline, warm water touching their feet.

"I don't know. It has been long time, I suppose they got tired of the military life," Kaidan commented and they walked some more in silence. The splash of water was a surprised and Kaidan found Jane throwing water at him. He smiled and bent down and threw some water on her as well.

"Oh, you don't get off that easy!" Jane said and walked deeper kicking the water while Kaidan followed her. It didn't take long before they were running and splashing water at each other. Jane was wet up to her waist and Kaidan was completely wet.

"Come back here!" He said following Jane deeper in the water. Her long red hair stuck her body and Kaidan just couldn't look away from her. He grabbed her hand and pulled and she crashed on his chest all wet and giggling.

She was still giggling when she felt another wave push her closer to Kaidan then she already was and she looked up. Kaidan was watching her with an intense look on his face; his light brown eyes were boring on her green he held her gaze for a long time. When neither of them moved, he brought his hand – the one which was not grabbed around Jane's – and removed a strand of red hair that clung to her lips, moving his thumb over her lips in process. Jane was cemented on her place, and she couldn't even move a muscle as Kaidan tilted his head and moved closer.

_Oh my god, what is happening? _Jane's mind refused to make sense. Was he about to kiss? She had never kissed before! Nevertheless Jane closed her eyes shut and felt his warm breath on his face, and then she felt his lips on hers.

It was soft and very sweet and she felt herself responding. Her hands moved from her side and found a place just below Kaidan's hairline. His own hands held the small of her back and pulled her tighter into him when she sucked his lower lip. He pulled her other hand which he was grabbing just above his chest and placed his hand over hers. Jane could feel the pounding of Kaidan's heart and after a long never ending moment, they looked at each other.

"That was... unexpec—" Jane started but Kaidan cut her off, cupping both the sides of her face he looked intensely in her eyes.

"I love you."

* * *

**So, yeah. This is pretty much this chapter.**

**Please review and let me know what you think of it.**

**~A**


	4. The Stupid Thing Called Heart

**A/N: **Woo! Here comes another chapter. I know the title is pretty stupid but I didn't get any other ideas.

I am sorry, for posting so late, but I was literally blank and it took me a good three days just to complete 1000 words in this chapter.

Thanks for all those who read and revived! You're the best!

* * *

**4. THE STUPID THING CALLED HEART.**

"You are accompanying me to Flux," James said, tugging on Jane's shirt and she pushed him away.

"I don't want to go anywhere with _you._" Jane muttered and tried to break free but to no avail.

"C'mon _Lola, _it'll be fun."James said and then smiled as Jane turned around with hell written on her face which eventually made James to automatically loosen his grip on Jane's shirt and his smile to fade away.

"I said—" Jane started but James cut her off.

"I know what you said, but will you—" until that moment, James didn't knew that a girl could punch so damn roughly and he instinctively left her shirt, bringing his hand up to rub his chin. It didn't hurt _much_ but it wasn't a great feeling either. Jane stood in front of him fuming with her hand pressed against her stomach. He was sure that she hurt herself; it wasn't possible that someone hit James and didn't get injured.

"I am sorry," James said and taking a breath turned front again. They were both waiting for the school bus. Liara's car had to be repaired so all the girls were using the buses to reach school today. Jane was already in a bad mood; James could see that but being the person that he was, he tried to cheer the girl up only to be rewarded with a punch in the face.

_Great way to go, Vega._

Jane held her fist close which was now throbbing like she had hit an incoming train. She knew it was going to swell and she knew it wasn't James fault. _It wasn't Kaidan's fault either_, she told herself taking a deep and calming breath.

_Kaidan_.

She didn't know where she stood with Kaidan anymore. After _that _incident a week ago they had barely seen eye to eye.

"_I love you," He had said and Jane recoiled away from him._

"_What?!" the surprise was evident in her voice as she looked at Kaidan dumb-found. Until that point she didn't even realised what had happened. She was wet and shivering with Kaidan in the same condition in front of her. She hadn't expected this kind of reaction. She thought that they were just blowing off steam; she wasn't in 'love' with Kaidan!_

_Pain flashed in Kaidan's eyes as he looked at Jane. "I thought you felt the same?"_

"_Why would you think _that, _Kaidan? We have been friends for over a month now! I don't think I ever did something that made you think this way, did I?" Jane barked and Kaidan noticeably cringed at her sharp words._

"_Then what as all this?" He asked moving his hands in between them and Jane sighed._

"_I don't know, Kaidan. It was a sudden rush of blood; I didn't even know what I was doing." Jane said her face relaxed back into its original features. His eyes were red and Jane quickly looked away. She was bad with emotions. Very, very bad. _

_The ride back home was quiet, Kaidan didn't even say her 'good night', when he dropped her and she stood on the porch for a long time wondering what happened._

Thankfully, the bus arrived right then and both them got up. James directly went and sat down at the last corner of the bus while Jane sat down with Liara in the front.

"Hey." Jane said and Liara looked up from the paper that she was reading.

"Hey, good morning," Liara said, keeping the paper inside her bag and turning towards her best-friend. "Uh-oh, what's wrong?" Liara asked, apparently she could read people very nicely.

"I punched James," Jane muttered and Liara shook her head.

"I knew something was wrong because he didn't wink at you the way he usually does. But, that is not the real thing, so, you wanna tell me?" Liara pressed, she was a damn good reader and Jane made a mental note to work on her facial expressions.

"He kissed me," Jane said hesitantly and Liara raised an eyebrow and Jane sighed; she really had to work on the expressions. "Fine, I kissed him back." Liara, by this time understood that she was talking about Kaidan Alenko.

"Well, that is good news, I suppose." Liara said, smiling at Jane and Jane groaned.

"No, he said that he loved me, and I freaked out and said that I don't."

"So, if we excuse the 'freaking out' thing, do you love him?" Liara asked, she was paying attention now.

"No, I don't. I never thought about it. But, no." Jane said, stammering.

"That... complicates things." Liara said and then her eyes went wide. "So, that is why Joker was telling me that Kaidan had turned into a downer."

"Something you wanna tell me?" Jane asked, looking up at Liara.

"Yes, Kaidan had been avoiding Joker. He had been avoiding everyone since the last few days, and poor Jeff, can't make him talk about his problems." Liara said, pinching the bridge of her nose and exhaling.

"I know, I tried to talk to him, but he doesn't pick my calls and it goes directly to voice mail."

"That's same for everyone, so, what do you want to do with this Kaidan-topic?" Liara asked.

"For the time being, shut this topic in a box somewhere and throw the keys away." Jane said and Liara laughed.

"I hope you are lucky enough," Liara said as Ash got inside and greeted her friends.

* * *

"'_Though my soul may set in darkness, it will rise in perfect light; I have loved the stars too fondly to be fearful of the night.'" _Ashley said and Kaidan looked up at her.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He asked Ash and she shook her head, she was the only person with whom Kaidan had shared everything, and, here they were, sitting in the last bench in the English class discussing about Kaidan's heartbreak.

"It is kind of told from the perspective of an old astronaut, so, it wouldn't very much apply in your situation but still, you have loved Jane too fondly to give up on her now." Ashley muttered.

"Ash, c'mon, she _doesn't _like me. So, let's drop this topic." Kaidan said, looking at Ms. Kahlee and scribbling some notes on his copy.

"Kaidan, you have become like the walking dead by now. And, don't lie to me. You don't talk, you don't eat, what am I supposed to do?" Ashley said, snatching the copy away from his hand and he growled at her.

"Kaidan, is something wrong?" Kahlee asked and Kaidan shot an apologetic glance towards her.

"No, Ms. Kahlee, my copy fell down," He said and because of his excellent record in front of all the teachers Kahlee didn't say anything and looked back at her book.

"I am talking to Jane about this. This is so wrong. You are aching out here and she is laughing and behaving as if nothing happened!"

"Ash, please, she doesn't wanna talk about it. I don't won't to put her to be discomfited around me."

"Oh, you're such a sweetheart," Ashley teased a Kaidan glared at her. "Jane is plainly blind, I feel. You are good, nah, great looking. You are rich, intelligent, and handsome, have a great body and you're sociable," Ash said and then mused for a moment. "She is really blind."

"Gee, thanks. But, can we talk about something else?" Kaidan offered and Ashley shrugged.

"Sure, lover-boy, what do you wanna talk about?"

"Uh ... Does Jane says anything about me?" He asked tentatively and Ashley sighed.

"Oof, here we go, again."

* * *

"Hannah, are you free tonight?" Bailey asked and Hannah sighed.

"No, Owen, I don't think so," She said and Bailey stood awkwardly in front of her.

"So, what about now? I mean, it's the lunch time, I can buy you something." He suggested and Hannah shrugged, she had tried everything to get Bailey off her but he seemed to star-strucked by her like a teenage guy.

"Fine." Hannah said and grabbed her coat. Bailey gave her a huge smile and taking his own coat followed her out of the precinct.

"Yeah, an ex-wife I lost track of and a... son and a daughter." Bailey said, taking a bite of the donut he was eating and Hannah nodded. "What about you? I heard you served in the military?"

"Yeah, I did. I met Adam when we were fresh recruits and we have been together from there since." Hannah said, smiling at the thought. "Those were good days. Then we got married and had kids and..." Hannah trailed off, her face twisting into a pained expression that Bailey understood too well.

"Hey, now. I am sorry. Anyway, seems like lunch is over now. Ready to catch some bad guys, partner?" Bailey said, standing up and paying the bill.

"You bet, partner." Hannah said, punching him playfully on his shoulder.

* * *

"Miranda Lawson, man, look at her, look at that ass," Kenneth said and Joker followed his gaze.

"Yeah, man. Look at that waist," He added with his own gaze fixed at the body standing a few meters away in the cafeteria.

"Look at that rack," Ken added and Joker nodded.

"That hair."

"That face."

"I suppose, you would like to look at those hands, too, when you are freshly slapped by them." Gabriella said, and pulled the ears of both the guys. "Don't you have a better work to do?"

"Ow. Ow. Cripple here, "Joker said, trying to break free, but Gabby's hold was tight and painful. Gabby had been eyeing the guys for the past ten minutes. They were supposed to be doing their project but it seemed that the guys were more interested in _someone_ else.

"Hah! It's your legs that don't work, Joker." Gabby informed and glared at Ken, who was smiling sheepishly at her.

"Don't worry, lass, my heart only belongs to you," He said and Gabby groaned.

"You're such a dick." She said and left the ears of both the guys.

"Are we going to do this or not?" Gabby asked and Joker regained sense and payed attention on the notes in front of her while Ken kept on turning back to look at Miranda in regular intervals.

"We have to make a working model of a robot, which could at least do _something._" Gabby said and Joker nodded. Shuffling through the paged he looked up to ask Gabby something; when he saw her gaze fixed at Ken, who was still looking at Miranda. Joker raised an eyebrow.

_I never knew._

He then looked at Gabby again whose eyes were red and she suddenly turned to look Joker staring at her.

"Excuse me," she said and ran to the washroom.

"What happened with her?" Ken asked, finally looking at Joker, who gave him a knowing smirk.

"You are the biggest idiotic, moronic and brain-dead person I have ever seen, Ken."

* * *

"I am really fine, Auntie." Tali said, pushing her Aunt's hand away.

"Tali. Honey, you're having a fever and a nasty cough, so, no, you're not really fine." Shala Raan said and sat on the edge of Tali's bed urging her to drink the soup she had brought for her and even though she had a huge red nose, Tali smiled in delight as she sipped her favorite mushroom soup.

She looked at her Aunt lovingly; she was the only other family Tali had after her rather detached father. Shala Raan, once used to have a family of her own, but it was before her husband met with an accident and her fist-born didn't draw breath.

Her brother and Tali's father, Rael Zorah took her when his own wife died after giving birth to his child, Tali. Shala had loved and raised Tali as her own and it turned out be win-win both of them. Tali got the mother she never had and Shala got the child she lost. Even, now after so many years Shala never thought Tali as her brother's child but instead her own.

"A friend of your father is coming home today, with his family for dinner, I think Rael mentioned that they have a kid, so if you feel good by the evening then you can come down and get acquainted with them," Shala said and Tali nodded.

* * *

"James, I am sorry. I wasn't thinking straight!" Jane pleaded and James ignored her, once again. Jane had three classes with James today and in each one of them she tried to apologize for her behavior this morning he but had brushed her off every time.

_I am just so stupid. He must be really angry!_

She thought and stood on the corridor for a moment watching him go and chat with his other friends.

"He does that sometimes," came an alluring voice and Jane didn't even have to turn to know who _he _was.

She turned to find that her suspicions were eventually correct. Standing 5'9" tall – he towered over every other guy in the entire 9th grade – Garrus Vakarian was looking down at her with a small smile on his lips, and Jane felt her breath hitch up.

She excused herself to the school field every time during the recess to catch him practicing basket-ball. She kept on looking at him every time they were in the same class. And she believed that she was, in fact, crushing on him.

She never expected that he would come and talk to her.

"Huh." She mumbled and as she looked at him dumbfound.

"James, I meant." Garrus confirmed looking at Jane as she going into a nervous breakdown.

_Get a grip, girl! Get. A. Grip._

She took a deep breath while Garrus eyed her dubiously and then looked up and smiled at him.

"Yeah, I'll agree. But, this time the fault was mine."Jane said and Garrus nodded.

"Anyway, I never really got the chance to meet you," Garrus said and raised his hand which Jane shook. "The name's Garrus Vakarian, student, player and an all around bad-boy. It's nice to meet you."

_Oh, the confidence. _

_No, Jane, you are not going to swoon. _

_C'mon! Show him what you're made of!_

"Is that so?" Jane challenged and introduced herself. "I am Jane Shepard."

Garrus laughed a huskily; his warm voice subsiding all the chattering in the corridor.

"Well, stick with me long enough and you'll find out," Garrus commented and checked his watch. "Huh. The break time's over. Let me leave you to your next class, Jane." Garrus said her name in such a nice way that she felt her knees turn into jelly.

_And, a gentleman. This keeps on getting better and better._

"Yeah, sure." Jane said

"So, tell me more, Jane. Why'd you decided to come here?" Garrus asked and Jane was genuinely happy that he wanted to know her and she answered all his questions. They walked over to Jane's class, chattering about everything they can think about and Jane found that Kaidan and James were long forgotten.

* * *

The pink dress made her look fat and she threw it on the bed with other pile of clothes. Tali Zorah wasn't very much into fashion but she did like to look decent enough.

Drowning into her wardrobe once again, she finally found a decent enough outfit; it was a jumpsuit and was purple – her favourite colour – and had white round designs covering the entire cloth and it that reached till her ankle. She never remembered buying that dress but she wore it anyway.

And, fortunately, it looked superb. Next was her face that had turned red because of the fever. She put some make-up and comber her long black hair – with purple streaks. And by the time she was done, she looked marvellous. Nobody could say that she was running a fever this morning.

She darted down and helped her Aunt set up the dining table and smarten up the living room, and Shala commented that she looked beautiful, to which she giggled.

Everything was set and she sat on the sofa turning the pages of a glossy magazine when the bell rang. She kept down the magazine and opened the door.

Standing tall with warm fatherly eyes was Hanathan Gerrel with his wife, Xen at one side and his adopted son Kaleb Reeger Gerrel on the other.

"Hello, Uncle Gerrel." Said Tali and Gerrel smiled.

"Ah, you must be Tali. Good to meet you, child." He said in his warm and firm voice.

"Same here, please come inside." Tali said directed them to take the seat on the sofa.

"Gerrel!" Said Rael as he emerged from his room and hugged his fried while Shala and Xen got acquainted. Tali stood there staring at Kaleb, who was smiling at the exchange taking in front of them.

Kaleb seemed to be a world apart, his dark haired was ruffled and there was a small dimple on his left cheek. He had bright grey eyes and he stood tall and straight. He gently shook Aunt Shala hand when she asked him his name.

"You can just call me Kal, Mrs. Raan." He said and Shala smiled and pulled his cheeks and despite herself Tali found herself smiling.

"Tali, honey, come here." Shala said and Tali walked over to her Aunt.

"Yes, Auntie?" She said shyly, aware that Kaleb was looking at her.

"Tali, this is Kaleb. Why don't you show him around?" She said and Tali turned her head to see Kal, who was looking at her.

"Hi, I am Tali," She said and shook his hand, and he smiled warmly at her.

"Nice to meet you, Tali." Kal said and Tali felt blood rush up to her cheeks.

"Yeah, uh, nice to meet you too." She said, and as the night continued she found herself to be increasingly attracted to this charming, young fellow.

* * *

Aria was sitting in Afterlife, the most loved club in her entire branch of nightclubs – also called Omega.

She loved it in here, the never-ending music, the forget-your-problems dancing and sometimes the swearing and fighting. It felt like... home.

"What are you looking at?" Jack interjected at Aria turned to find Jack and Morinth walking towards her.

"My domain," Aria said and Jack took her seat beside Aria. Morinth seemed excited today; a signal that she was over whichever guy who dumped her last and was on the market for a new victim.

"Jacky, I found a cutie somewhere when we entered and he's on the dance floor, so you both enjoy while I find myself a new boyfriend," Morinth said and winking at both the girls walked away, swaying her hips from one side to other.

"You have to give her credit. Even after everything she keeps on finding new guys," Aria said.

"What can you say? She's an alcoholic and sex and boys are alcohol. How are you supposed to keep them away?" Jack said, asking the bartender for a beer.

"Meanwhile, are you seeing that?" Aria asked and Jack followed her gaze.

Sitting on one of the sofa's at the far end of the club was tow very familiar figures making out.

"Holy shit! That's the cheerleader's boyfriend!" Jack exclaimed and then looked at the girl, who did in no way, resemble to 'cheerleader.'

"Brynn Cole." Aria said and Jack kept on looking at the smooching couple.

"Cheerleader's gonna be so pissed!" Jack said and then laughed. "Well, I am gonna drink to that! Bartender another bear!" Jack said and Aria shrugged.

_Immature abhorrence._

* * *

Kasumi sat alone in the club, her head hidden by the hooded jacket that she was wearing.

"Tick-Tock-Tick-Tock; Jacob is a clever jock. Poor Miranda will be in shock, when she hears about this rock. Hm... Rock doesn't' made any sense. I should think of some other word." Kasumi muttered under her breath and then shot a jealous glance at the pretty girl now hugging Jacob.

"Huh." She said, turning her head away and looking at the dance floor.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Said a boy in a very familiar accent and she shifted to one side. She looked at the guy and found out the reason behind the familiarity. He was Japanese, too.

"Keiji Okuda." He said, raising his hands and shaking them with Kasumi's.

"Kasumi Goto." She said and it didn't take long for Kasumi to forget her real reason for coming into the club as she talked with one of the most interesting person's she ever met.

* * *

"Are you afraid of some action?" Garrus said, eyeing Jane and Ashley in amusement. They were in the park when a ball popped out of nowhere and startled them. Garrus emerged after sometime and asked them to play to which Ashley replied that she'll rather eat dirt than play with these monkeys.

"These 'monkeys', is what won our school three inter-school basketball league trophies," Garrus had said in his own out of the world voice and Jane had smiled when Ash's brow furrowed together.

"Bring it on, Vakarian." Ash said and pulled Jane's hand. "Come on."

"What?" Jane asked, perplexed.

Ashley wanted her to play basket ball with a bunch of well-trained basketball players who had won so many trophies and not to forget she wanted him to play with _Garrus!_

"Come on, _Grandma_. Let's show these monkeys what we're made of."

"Thank you very much, but—"

"Come on, Jane. It'll be fun," Garrus said and then smirked. Jane didn't know how she reached there but the next thing she knew she was standing there in the court with Garrus revolving the ball in his index finger. James was standing on his left, not looking at Jane.

_He's still angry. _Jane thought.

So, the teams were made. Jane, Ash and two of Garrus' friend. It was a four member team and they all took their positions. Jane was standing near her basket when Abhishek Pakti said.

"You girls do know how to play, don't ya?"

"Ha, kind of." Jane said.

The game began and despite Jane's lack of coordination it was fun. She could dribble which was a plus point and luckily she was tall enough that she could jump and shoot in the basket. But, what Jane was really surprised to see was Ash. She was an awesome player. Passing, dribbling and rebounding, she got their team 2 points, herself.

"Come on, Jimmy! Take it from her!" Garrus said.

Jane was dribbling the ball and James had to snatch it from her, but she wasn't giving him a chance. She was smiling while James was growling at her. Then utilizing her short height – as compared to James – she spun around James and was away with the ball. She threw it to Ash, who turned at threw it in the basket.

"Yay!" Jane screamed as she high-fived Ash. They were two points away from the opponents score.

"What the hell, Jimmy!" Garrus said as he took the ball and started dribbling. Jane and Robert Felawa – Garrus' friend – flanked him from side and Abhishek was in front.

"Not this time, champ!" He muttered, but this _was_ Garrus Vakarian, standing 5"9' he jumped and threw the ball and it hit the board behind the basket and then rolling on the rims for a moment it fell inside the basket.

"This is Garrus Vakarian and once again he's the damn champion!" Garrus announced as the time was up. And they, as expected, had won.

"Damn!" Ashley said, and she bent down with her hands on her thighs. Jane was sweating all the same. It was an exhausting play. Almost everyone was sitting on the court right now.

"Well played, Ash, Jane." Abhishek said to the girls, his own hair wet and covered with sweat.

"Thanks," Jane breathed and Ash gave him a thumbs-up.

"I must admit, it was a great play," Garrus said, coming up behind Jane and looking down at Ash, who was now sitting cross-legged on the court.

"Yeah," Jane said, Garrus looked at her and smiled patting her on the shoulder.

"We should do this some other time too, Vakarian." Ash said and stood up, she checked her watch.

"Jane, dammit! We have to go to the library for the notes," Ashley said, running back to where they were seated and picking up the bag.

"Liara's gonna be pissed." Jane hissed and started to go but she felt her hand being caught.

"It was really great meeting you, Jane. I really look forward to having a friend like you," He said and then realizing his words added. "And, Ashley of course."

Jane threw her head back and laughed.

"Sure thing... Vakarian." Jane said and Garrus groaned.

"Not you too, Jane." Garrus said. Jane laughed again while Garrus continued to stare at her. His face all wet because of sweat and Jane stared back at the steel blue eyes.

A loud cough from no one other than Ashley snapped them back to reality and Jane quickly looked away.

"So, uh, I..."

"I should go." Jane said and then waved Garrus bye; he smiled away his awkwardness and waved her goodbye as well.

"Yeah, see ya, tomorrow."

"You too."

Jane couldn't be happier the way things have turned out today and she could now call Garrus her friend. She was cheerful all the way to Ash's house – they had to take a bath, for god's sake – and then to library.

Although they got a scolding from Liara for being late, Jane and Ash smiled at each other at the day's events.

As Jane, Tali and Gabriella called it a day and went to sleep, they found that there mind was still not tired and kept on thinking about that _one _person.

There is a stupid, crazy and confused thing and it goes by the name: Heart.

* * *

**A/N: **Like it? Hate it?

Oh, and all the names that have been used are names of people from the crew of Normandy SR-1. And, yes, Kal'Reeger is Han'Gerrel's adopted son. I can't just kick them both out and this seemed fitting. And, Ken and Gabby are not yet a couple.

Please review!

~Annie.


	5. Confrontations

**A/N: ** Apologies for the late update, but couldn't help it. My laptop crapped out.

So, here it is – another chapter. I hope you guys like it and thanks to all those who read and reviewed and favourited and followed.

Enjoy.

* * *

**5. CONFRONTATION.**

It was another bright, beautiful and sunny day in the city of Los Angeles. Happy people walked around in the streets, grumpy, old people cursed others, while some were coming out from the infamous 'Starbucks' with a warm cup of cappuccino; some were just aimlessly strolling around, smiling at the pleasant weather.

The _ding_ of the doorbell made the counter-girl look up from the magazine that she was reading and look at another customer walk inside the store. He was tall and athletically built with a small smile on his ruggedly handsome face and entrancing dark eyes.

"Good Morning," He said in a friendly voice.

"Mornin' what can I get ya?" said the girl as the boy scanned around the menu kept on the counter.

"Coffee and a hamburger." He said, producing a $10 bill from his pocket. "Keep the change, it's Christmas after all." He said and took the coffee in his one hand and nibbling the burger walked out of the store. He checked his watch, it was 9:15 A.M., and he had more than enough time to cruise around the city before heading back home. _His home: after three years._

The streets were being decorated by the little Christmas lights and he instantly missed the snow. It was a shame that it didn't snow out here. He walked around; smiling at people he didn't knew, giving money to poor homeless beggars and then watching the majestic Pacific Ocean from the pier.

A sudden noise brought him back to his surroundings and he saw a huge, bulky teen snatching the handbag of a middle-aged women.

"Help!" the woman said and he instinctively walked over to the scene.

"Give the lady her bag," he said calmly and the other guy spun around and snarled at him.

"Get lost, asshole!"

The thug felt a firm hand on his shoulder. "I said: give the bag back to her,"

The thief turned around and gave him a punch and he landed with his butt on the sand.

"And, I said, get the fuck lost from here!"

The next thing that happened was too quick for anyone to comprehend and the thief-guy was flat on his stomach with his hands behind, twisting in a very unnatural way. He yelped in pain.

"I am sorry! Leave me!" He cried and eventually he was left and he ran in full speed away from them.

"Thank you so much, son." The woman said and the boy smiled at her and bowed his head.

"It's my pleasure, ma'am." He said and then he dropped the woman back to her house and while receiving a plethora of praises from the said lady and her neighbors. As he turned around and walked down the porch he heard the woman's voice.

"What's your name, son?" she asked, genially.

"Thane Krios."

* * *

Jacob was having a bad day. More than that; he was having a _very _bad day. He sat with his head on his hands and looked around the classroom, only to find Brynn looking at him with a concerned expression on her face.

_Damn. _

He had to tell Miranda about his 'affair' with Brynn, and he had finally decided that he would do it today: the last day before the Christmas holidays begun. Brynn and Jacob had been having this 'affair' for months now; before Miranda's birthday. It wasn't exactly 'love at first sight' but eventually after weeks of spending time together in the city library – he was a big book-worm after being a fitness freak – he fell for her, and damn him, if he didn't fall hard. Brynn was smart, confident and dead intelligent and Jacob was no match for her intellectual; she was perfect – at least for him, and surprisingly more than Miranda.

Miranda must have it all, but she was damaged: mentally and emotionally and Jacob, in fact, couldn't deal with that anymore. Brynn was... safe and stable.

Brynn gave him a reassuring smile that said it will be okay and then he saw _her_ as she waltz inside the door and with a huge smile on her perfect porcelain face she sat down beside him.

"Jake," She said, and hugged him. Jacob's eyes flashed up to see Brynn's wounded expression and he lightly pushed Miranda away. "What's wrong?" Miranda asked, looking at Jacob, who was looking away from her face.

"Miri... Miranda, it's... ah, I... sorry, but… uh," Jacob took a deep breath, looked at Brynn's face once again and then looked Miranda directly in the eye.

"It's over." He said and it had such a certain kind of finality to it that Miranda actually trembled for a moment before diving into a sea of confusion.

_What's over? What does he mean? What's wrong with me? I am perfect! How can it be over! No!_

"What... What do you mean?" Miranda asked, not wanting to know the answer.

"You and I, we're over." Jacob said, his gaze never leaving her at all. Miranda, surprisingly, didn't breakdown as he expected, but instead took a deep, calming breath and looked back at him. Eye to eye. Deep brown to pale blue.

"Is that what you want?" her face was devoid of any expression and Jacob wondered for a brief moment that maybe Miranda was, after all, 'The Ice Queen' that everyone said her to be.

"Yes, I am sorry." He said, trying to hold her hand which she snapped away.

"Well, I guess... I...," Miranda coughed and stood up and just as confidently she had entered the room she walked out leaving Jacob more than puzzled.

* * *

"What are you going to do _cripple_? Throw a stick at us?" Saren Arterius barked and then started laughing with his group of fools.

Joker was shaking from anger and literally wanted to throw his stick at the senior boy, but instead he took a deep breath and decided to leave. He could say hungry for one day. But, Saren had other plans and he stopped him.

"Where are you going, _cripple_?" He barked and then kicked one of his crutches and Joker wobbled, before helping himself by his other crutch. He wasn't going to fall in front of this jarhead.

"Go to hell, Saren." He said and then spat on the said guy's face. Saren was instantly furious and kicked off his other crutch and Joker fell to the ground.

"How _dare you_?" He barked. "Do you even know who the hell I am?"

"Whatever made you think I _care _whoever the shit you are?" Joker snapped back. He felt nauseous. His old memories of being cramped in a corner with bully's looming over him felt fresh in his mind.

"Ah, I suppose, you should be taught some manners," he murmured and the other two goons picked Joker up and dragged him to the junior gym.

The 8th grade was happily enjoying its games class, when the door flew open and entered Saren, followed by two more boys, carrying another boy who was throwing his arm in desperation.

"Take off his pants," Saren commanded and his friends looked at him with their eyes raised. Saren gave a disgusted look. "Oh, please. Don't think nonsense. I am not going to _physically _hurt him. He doesn't meet my _standards._" He said and one of the guys unzipped Joker's zipper and snapped down the cargo pants and passed it to Saren, who threw it at the far end of the hall. He shook his head and the other guy left Joker, who fell on the floor, in nothing but his underwear.

"This might teach you how to respect _me_." Saren said and left him.

Joker was momentarily numb, the entire 8th grade was looking at him, and his pant was on the other end of the gym. And just how was he supposed to walk to his pants without his crutches. He suddenly felt tight in his throat and cursed God, after Saren. The world was literally deprived of goodness.

He looked at the guys in the gym but they all were laughing, not one of them had the courtesy or civility to at least give a handicapped his most important part of clothing.

With his eyes red, his face flushed with his ears crimson and his heart throbbing as if it might just explode out of embarrassment he started to crawl and wobble, cursing Saren for his humiliation and degradation.

* * *

Jane felt like she was talking to a stranger rather than her so-called boy best friend. Garrus wasn't himself at all. He was all angry when Jane met him and he didn't smile or greet her the way he usually did. His snapped at almost everybody and when Jane asked him what was wrong he brushed her away.

So, here she was sitting with James as Garrus had wanted to be 'left alone.'

"Don't worry about it. He'll come around." James said, copying the answers from Jane's notebook and gave a sheepish smile when she raised an eyebrow at him.

James and she had turned back to good friends all over again. Of course, that took some time and a lot of her mom's made milkshake but it eventually her hard work payed off.

"But what is wrong with him?" Jane asked and before James could answer Garrus was on his feet and walking towards the door, throwing his answer sheet at the teacher's desk. James who had been scrawling everything from Jane's paper stood up to.

"Hold on," He said and handing over his sheet to the professor followed his friend's footsteps.

He disappeared and a minute later a '_Give it a rest, man_' was heard.

The teacher, Prof. Adams, gave Jane a questioning look.

"Do you know anything about it?" He asked, pointing towards the door and Jane shrugged, focusing back to the paper.

A chuckle from the seat behind her caught her attention.

"I bet 100 bucks that Jacob's going to get his ass kicked," Kenneth voice came and his partner, Gabby groaned.

"Ken, don't you have a paper to write?" Gabby said, exasperated.

"Oh, sure I do, but it's all about engines and machines. I can get an A with my eyes closed." Ken said and then he snickered again. "God! It's gonna be fun." He said and then walked over and handed Adams his own paper and giddily walked out of the door.

It took Jane another ten minutes to get her paper completed and when it was over she too walked out of the room only to find the corridor completely empty.

"Hey, Jane! Wait up!" Jane spun around to find Gabby walking towards her.

"Hey, how was your paper?" Jane asked and Gabby gave a huge smile.

"Wonderful. A+ for sure. How was yours?" She asked and Jane nodded her head.

"By the way, do you know what's it about?" Gabby looked at Jane in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Gabby asked, smiling and Jane clarified to which Gabby laughed.

"Haven't you heard? Jacob and Miranda got broken up today." She said and it was Jane's turn to be confused. Why was Garrus so agitated?

"Uh, so... what Ken talking about?" Jane asked and Gabby looked at her in surprise.

"Where are your senses, Jane?" Gabby teased and Jane frowned. Gabby shook her head and said.

"Ken was just betting about Garrus breaking Jacob's bones," Gabby said. But, it still didn't make any sense to Jane.

"But why?"

"You don't know? Garrus was Miranda's ex! And, they were in a really deep kind of thing."

Jane looked at Gabby in shock.

_Garrus was Miranda's boyfriend once? How am I gonna compete with that?!_

* * *

It was news as soon as it had left Jacob's mouth and everyone was talking about The Break Up. The people who knew Miranda, who saw her, who heard about her and who didn't even know that Miranda existed, were talking about it.

Miranda looked at her reflection in the mirror for the hundredth time. She took another deep breath, trying to calm herself but despite everything she was shaking.

She really hoped that she could cry some and be over with it, but that was the problem. Miranda _never _cried. Tears just weren't a part of Miranda's anatomy.

So, she took another shaky breath. Her breath seemed to be caught in her throat and she felt as if someone was poking needles in her eyes.

In the reflection, her face looked very normal, as if, if was just another day in her life but her eyes were red, and the waterworks just wouldn't start.

"Ugh!" She said and slammed the wall. She really needed to break something otherwise she might just go crazy.

"Miri!" Kelly said as she entered the washroom and stood face to face with Miranda. "Miranda, it's Garrus,"

Miranda groaned, she really didn't need another complication.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Jacob is in the gym and some students saw Garrus going in there with a murderous expression on his face." Kelly explained and that was enough for Miranda to stop punching the wall and follow her friend to the gym.

* * *

He was seeing red, bright blinding red in front of his eyes and never in his life he felt like he actually wanted to rip someone to shreds; that someone, in his case, being Saren.

He was wobbling and adjusted his eyes back to the far end but stopped when he saw his pants were gone. He looked around in confusion, only few minutes had passed since Saren and his minions dumped him and he briefly wondered if they actually took his pant with them and he was embarrassing himself in front of the kids.

"Looking for this?" He heard a hoarse, female voice and it kind of confused him. Girls rarely had hoarse voices. Nevertheless, he spun around and saw his pants being held in very thin, scarred and tattooed hands. He looked up and was surprised to see who it was.

"Jack?" He said, unsure. He had never talked with her before and – he wouldn't admit but – he was scared of her. She reminded him of caged bull, ready to charge and poke its horns inside your stomach, the first chance it got.

"Yeah, dumbass. I know my name, too. Now, are you going to stand there and gawk at me or do something to save you almost lost virtue?" Jack sneered, and Joker was reminded about his condition, he took his pants and somehow wore it, falling down twice in the process.

He couldn't believe how _safe _he felt after being back in that clothing. Jack then passed him the crutches and he was more than shocked to see such kind of generosity from a person such as her.

I mean, c'mon, who hasn't heard about Jack's reputation. Till now, he thought that she would be even more dangerous than Saren and his disciples. He looked at her and didn't know how to respond. He stumbled forward and hugged her and was abruptly pushed back and punched in the face.

"Don't get all mushy on me, loser." She said, shot a dangerous, murderous glare to the juniors, who visibly cringed at her stare and was out of the gym.

Joker smiled, despite himself. Maybe the world wasn't deprived of goodness, after all.

* * *

Jacob sat with Brynn in the little break time they got before the last period. They were in the gym and Brynn's arm was around Jacob's shoulder and she squeezed his other hand soothingly.

"I feel so rotten," he said and Brynn felt extremely bad for him.

"You are not rotten." She took a breath. "If... If it's hurting you so much, I... You should go back to her," She said and Jacob's head snapped up to look at the object of his affection.

"Brynn, I don't want _her_, I want _you._" He said and put both his hand on either side of her face and she blushed.

"But—"

"No, buts. I am just sad because I had to hurt her." Jacob said and then before he could say anything else the double doors burst open and stormed inside the only person Jacob didn't want to see.

"Garrus look—" He couldn't complete as Garrus' fist landed in his face and he fell backwards onto the bleachers.

"How dare _you_?" Brynn shouted and ran over to Jacob and helped him up. Garrus was shaking from anger. James stood beside him.

"C'mon, man. It's not worth it, let's get outta here," James advised and was met with cold silence.

Garrus took another few steps forward and clutched Jacob's collar. Brynn protested but Jacob silenced it.

"Let him have it all out," Jacob said and gave a smile to Brynn, who looked ready to cry. Jacob turned back to look at Garrus. "Let's have it out," he said and Garrus growled and punched him in the stomach and he wobbled back and hit another chair. Garrus moved forward to give him one more.

"Stop!" Came Miranda's voice and Garrus spun around to see her standing on the doorway. She walked over to where the scene was talking place and raised her hand. Garrus stepped aside for her to slap Jacob, but was more than surprised when it was his cheek which met with the whack.

She slapped him once again and then turned and helped Jacob up – who had fallen down once again.

"Are you okay?" She asked and Jacob nodded. Brynn was at Jacob's side at once and shot Miranda a 'thank you' glance.

"I should take him to the infirmary," Brynn said and Miranda nodded and then watched as Brynn took him out of the gym. Garrus was still transfixed on his position and James wasn't sure if he was supposed to be here.

"What are _you _doing?!" Miranda sneered at Garrus who kept on staring at her face.

"Miranda—"

"Shut up! You are _no one_ to me, Garrus Vakarian. You get that? You have no right to do anything for me!" She barked and spun around and took off while Garrus stood there watching her go and wondering how the hell did he mess everything up so badly.

* * *

Ashley, Liara and Tali were waiting for Jane near the parking lot when Joker came up behind them.

"Hey," He said to the girls who all greeted him with a warm smile.

"Where were you the entire day, Joker?" Ash asked, she hadn't seen him at all.

"Just ran into some problems, here and there." He said and then his gaze flicked as Aria and Jack came out and walked towards Aria's car. "Excuse me," Joker said and took off at that direction.

Ash, Liara and Tali watched with open mouth as he gave a little chocolate to Jack, that she took and laughed and it was even more surprising when they shook hands.

"Oh, mama! Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?" Kaidan said, and all the girls looked at him.

"Kaidan!" They said and hugged him. He had been absent for the last week as he had gone to Vancouver for some family matters. The girls were really happy to see their friend after a long time.

"When did you come back?" Tali asked.

"Just today noon thought I'd come and meet you all."

"Good decision," Ashley said and then they exchanged some topic about how was his trip and all those things. At one point Tali even joked that did he find any replacement for Jane to which he laughed and replied, "I wish I were so lucky."

"That reminds me, where is Jane, anyway?" He asked looking around the parking lot and then spotting her with James, near the canteen door. Kaidan's brow furrowed automatically. He didn't like James one bit, especially, because he would flirt with Jane, shamelessly.

Joker came jumping back and then seeing Kaidan, hugged his best friend.

"What's with you and 'Ms. I don't eat you bullshit.'?" Ashley asked and the rest of them laughed, Joker gave her a dirty look.

"Nothing, nonsense. Like the way you all dumbo's must be thinking. I was just being friendly."

"Oh really? What's with the chocolate?" Tali asked, elbowing Ashley and saying 'ahem', over and over again.

"Ah, nothing, man! Really." He said and then walked towards Kaidan's car. "Since you are back, make yourself useful and drop me home." Kaidan laughed and then bid goodbye to his girl-friends and went to Joker. The boys sat down and drove away, not before Kaidan looked over at Jane once again as she walked to the girls, and his heart doing a little flip-flop, again.

"I thought your talk with the hunk was never going to get over," Ash said and Jane just shrugged.

"Something wrong?" Tali asked and Jane shrugged again.

"No, just talking. C'mon, let's go!" Jane said and the entire group hopped in the car.

"Of course, let's go!" Tali said, and Jane stole on last look at Garrus before getting inside the car.

* * *

Kasumi sees everything. Every little gossips, every little actions and every little confrontations.

She how what all happened in the gym with that handicapped. She saw how Jacob broke up with Miranda, she saw how Miranda cried in the bathroom, she saw how the new girl – Jane's eyes kept flickering to Garrus after every two minutes. She saw how Jacob was punched in the gym, she saw how Garrus smashed the locker room after Miranda's little stunt. She saw how the new boy – Kaidan's eyes flickered to Jane when she was taking to James.

Yeah, she saw it all.

So, she was sitting in Chora's Den – a little bar/restaurant, wondering who exactly Chora was, when she felt a tap on the table. She looked up to see the waiter with her order – noodles and soup. Though she would have preferred something more like ramen, it was unavailable in this place and she had to make do with Chinese food. Not that she complained. She loved Chinese food.

It was somewhat around 6 P.M., and she had to be back to her dorm room soon. So, instead of wasting her time with silly thought s that wasn't going to lead her anywhere, she concentrated on the noodles she was eating.

_Hmm... Tasty. Could do with more spice though, and salt._

Her cell-phone rang and on the other side was her new friend, Keiji Okuda.

"Hi, how are you?" Kasumi asked, happy to be talking to Keiji. They were so much similar and she had found a good friend.

"_I wanted to talk to you. It's urgent._" Keiji said and Kasumi frowned. What could be more important than noodles? She bit her lip and cursed herself for thinking such a stupid thing.

"Yeah sure. I am in Chora's Den. If you're free, you can come over and I could buy you... ramen?"

She heard a husky laugh from the other side and smiled herself. "_Sure, I'll be there in a moment." _ He said and hanged up. Kasumi was now playing with the chopsticks; her hunger absolutely leaving her as she waited for Keiji. Now, Keiji was something. He wasn't as hot and perfect as Jacob but still. He had his own charm.

She sat there thinking for some more time, when she saw the double doors open and Keiji walked inside. One of his hands behind his back. He looked around and then spotted Kasumi. He gave a huge grin and walked over to her.

"Hey," she said and he put forward his other hands, revealing a beautiful bunch of roses. Kasumi was delighted. Rose was her favourite flower. She gave Keiji a huge grin and took the rose from his hand. "It's beautiful. Thank You, Keiji-san."

"Of course. And, Kasumi, there is something else," Keiji said, taking his seat across the table on the other chair. Only then Kasumi noticed that he was nervous and didn't meet her eyes.

"What's wrong, Keiji?" she asked, genuinely concerned about him. Keiji looked up, his cheeks got red and he looked back down, again. They sat there in silence for few more moments but then Keiji gained some confidence and laid down everything that he had wanted to say to Kasumi from the very first day he had seen her in that bar.

* * *

It had been ten minutes since he had been standing in front of the door and wondering what he would do once he met his family. It had been three years since he had gone to the boarding school after having that fight with his father. He was so enraged at him that he threw his favourite golf-kit and left his home.

After completing his sophomore year, his father had come to meet him, saying he was sorry and he could come back home. Thane hadn't listened to him, but after the news of his death a month ago and the constant phone call from his mother to come home, he had no other option. Besides, he had started to miss them far too much, specially his little brother, Koylat. His mother already got him admitted to the junior year in a school and he was grateful for that.

Taking a deep breath he pressed the doorbell and a minute later the door opened. His mom stood on the other side of the door, Irene Krios. Her deep black eyes had a hint of moisture and Thane could see some white puff of hair on the either side of her temple. Thane gave a little smile and that was all the encouragement Irene needed to embrace her son.

"Thane!" she sobbed; she couldn't say how happy she was that her son had come home.

"Ma," Thane said, tightening the hold. He had missed her, dearly.

They pulled apart and Irene ran her hand through her son's hair and then scolded him slightly for keeping such long hair. She then ushered him inside and closed the door behind them, smiling blissfully.

Her beloved son had finally come home.

* * *

Jane was a little sad at the turn of events and really wanted to talk to Garrus. The last she saw him; he was sitting in the canteen while she had been talking to James.

For the moment she hated Miranda. How could she _slap_ him? Who the hell did she think she was?

It surprised her that Garrus didn't say anything and just went to the locker room. It wasn't until the dispersal time that Jane actually saw Garrus and she was feeling so bad that she could have just hugged him. But, like always, she controlled her emotions and left him alone.

As she thought about the day's events, she was amazed to see Joker talking at smiling at Jack.

_What was that about? _She found herself thinking and it was enough for her to get her mind off Garrus for some time.

Nevertheless, her thought kept on returning to how rudely Garrus had behaved with her today and as she drifted to sleep, she really hoped that everything would be okay soon.

* * *

**A/N: ** To all those who are wondering. No, there isn't going to be any romance in between Joker and Jack. I don't even know how that is going to work.

And, ideas have been popping up in my head. Should I introduce EDI? Not in the robotic form but as human. And, if I do, I need a name for her. Something that had E-D-I, as the first three letters. So, you know, her friends can call her EDI or Eddy or whatever.

If you guys can think of something, then please tell me in the reviews or PM me.

Looking forward to your reviews! Thanks

XO

~Annie.


End file.
